


It Will Be Worth It

by ichdeutscher



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon Targaryen - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Dark Robb, Dark Theon, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, R Plus L Equals J, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Violence, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: Robb Stark never lies. He doesn’t steal, nor cheat, nor curse. He always tries to be kind and courteous too. He spent his entire life training to be the best Warden of the North that Winterfell has even seen and nothing can get in the way of that.Except for, maybe, his gorgeous half-brother by the name of Jon Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Rodrik Forrester (onesided), Theon Greyjoy & Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 115
Kudos: 185





	1. 1. How to Be the Best Friend You Can Possibly Be

Robb Stark never lies. He doesn’t steal, nor cheat, nor curse. He always tries to be kind and courteous too. He spent his entire life training to be the best Warden of the North that Winterfell has even seen and nothing would get in the way of that.

Except for, maybe, his gorgeous half-brother by the name of Jon Snow.

Jon Snow has been in his life since before he can even remember. Obviously because they’re brothers. He’s always liked Jon too. Well, it started out as a relatively healthy relationship; when Robb was 7 and Jon was 6, Robb had comforted Jon after he had realized what “bastard meant.”  
“It doesn’t even mean anything,” Robb explained to him, “it’s not your fault, ok?”  
Jon had simply nodded, tearstained a flutter. Looking back on it that was the first day that Robb realized that he loved Jon. At first, his love was simple and sweet; the sort of love Robb thought that his darling little brother deserved.  
As the years went on, Robb and Jon became older and the number of siblings they had grew, Robb’s brotherly affection became less….brotherly. Of course, Robb hated himself at first. He became so sad and so sullen. On his sixteenth nameday, he didn’t even smile once. Yet, it seemed as if no one noticed. Well, no one put one special person. He usually tried not to get involved in that sappy shit, but he realized he had to say something.  
“What the fuck is wrong, Robb?” Theon burst into his room, with this sort of exhausted look on his face, “Just spit it out so we can get it over and done with.”  
Theon Greyjoy had been Robb’s best friend since the first day he stepped foot in Winterfell. Theon, who had so very little to be proud of, was proud to be Robb’s friend. Anything that he had once had been violently ripped away and all he had now was Robb.  
Robb sort of peered up from his bed. He was grateful for Theon’s attentiveness, but he just wanted to sulk, “Not now, Theon.”  
Theon rolled his eyes. He then moved and made his way to sit on the edge of Robb’s bed, “Just fucking say it, alright? I have a serving wench coming to my quarters in an hour.”  
That, fortunately, made Robb smile. “I can’t tell you. You won’t understand. You couldn’t possibly understand.”  
Theon rolled his eyes yet again, growing more annoyed by the moment, but he decided to do his best to remain patient, “Help me understand, then. Please Robb. I want to help. I really do hate seeing you like this.”  
Robb knew Theon was being genuine. “There’s this person I like. They’re so pretty. Every time I see this person, I just want to ravish them.”  
Theon squinted. He noticed Robb was saying “they” and not “she”, “What’s her name?”  
Robb deflated. He didn’t know if he could tell him or if he even should tell him. Of course, in the North there were men who openly engaged in relationships with each other; it was allowed. But it would not be becoming for the future Lord of Winterfell to love a man, let alone his bastard half-brother, no matter how gorgeous Jon was. Robb swallowed his pride, “It’s not a girl.”  
Robb and Theon made deep eye contact. Theon wasn’t entirely surprised, though. He had always thought that Robb might have been of the other persuasion. He never seemed interested or excited by any woman, no matter how big her breasts might have been.  
Theon had always prided himself on his dedication to be a good friend to the future Lord of Winterfell and something like this wasn’t going to stop that. “Well, what’s the boy’s name?”  
Robb paused and Theon sort of smirked and asked, “Is it me?”  
Robb smiled at that. He was so encouraged, he forgot that he was afraid in the first place, “No, it’s not you. His name is Jon.”  
Theon instantly frowned at that. He was shocked, “Jon? As in Jon Snow?”  
Robb sort of nodded slowly. “I love him, Theon. I swear it to the Old Gods and the New, I love him with all my soul.”  
Theon bit his lip, unsure at what to say. He had to help the poor Lord. He clearly loved Jon. Theon thought about that for a moment. He had never really thought of Jon in an away; obviously Jon was a prime physical specimen. And, of course, he was beyond loyal to Robb (and Theon was loyal to anyone who was loyal to Robb), but Theon had always found Jon boring. His personality involved sulking and angst. Of course, he was an excellent swordsman. And, apparently, then person that Robb loved.  
Theon had decided on his response, “Have you told him?”  
Robb shook his head rabidly, “How could I tell him? He’s my brother for gods’ sake. It’s weird.”  
Theon concurred, “It’s really fucking weird. But you love him, so let’s figure out a plan of action.”  
Robb was shocked, “What do you mean?”  
Theon was annoyed by Robb’s apparent stupidity, “How you’ll tell him, how you’ll tell your parents. Catelyn will be livid, so it would be best to tell Ned first. Obviously, you’ll never be able to marry a woman, so Bran will have to marry in your place. His sons will be your heirs.”  
Robb was amazed, “Do you think that could work?”  
Theon squinted, “Of course, or else I wouldn’t have said it.” Theon stood up, “Look, I’ve got to be off. My wench will wonder where I am. We’ll discuss it more tomorrow.”  
Robb smiled and as Theon left the room, he heard a quiet, “Thank you.”

Theon had been reminded virtually daily of Robb’s affection for his brother. Theon made it his duty to study Jon. He could tell Jon had deep affections for his brother-they just needed to be expanded. Theon had made it his mission to get Jon for Robb.  
Over a year’s time, Robb had consistently refused to tell Jon of his affections. Theon could understand the reasoning for this, but Theon knew that as Robb became older, he would be considered for marriages. It was a few days before Robb’s seventeenth nameday that he had heard Robb’s lord father, Ned and his lady mother, Catelyn proposing a marriage between Robb and some Karstark whore. Theon was livid.  
The next morning, Theon had found the Lord of Winterfell in the solar.  
“Lord Stark? May I speak with you?”  
Ned looked up from some papers. He looked tired. “Theon? What is it?”  
Theon thought long and hard about a sensitive way to tell him about his son’s bizarre affections.  
“I must tell you something. It’s about Robb.”  
Ned put his papers down and gave Theon his full attention, “Yes? And what about Robb?”  
Theon responded, “You can’t marry him to that Karstark girl.”  
Ned looked amused, “Well, why ever not?”  
“Because he loves another.”  
Ned frowned. Theon didn’t know how the honorable Ned Stark would respond to that. Of course, Ned tried to be reasonable, “Well, would the match be suitable?”  
Theon laughed internally. Ned had no idea just how unsuitable that match would be.  
“Well, it’s not very suitable, but his love’s father is a lord.” That much was true.  
Ned raised an eyebrow, “Which lord’s daughter is she?”  
Theon knew they had arrived at the problem. “Well, my lord, that’s the issue. You see, his love isn’t a daughter. He’s a son.”  
Ned had a sort of blank face. He sighed, “I had worried that might be true. Look Theon, I have long thought that you and my son loved each other more than you should, but you have to understand that-”  
“It’s not me, my lord.” Theon cut him off. Theon was loyal and dutiful but in love with Robb? Far from it.  
Ned was just confused, “If it’s not you, then who could it be?”  
Theon prepared himself for the negative reaction that was almost guaranteed to occur. What lord wants to hear that his heir loves his bastard? Then, Theon took a deep breath and then spoke, “Its Jon, my lord. Your son, Jon.”  
Ned was calm. Scarily calm. No lord, hells, no father wants to hear that one of his sons desires the other. But of course, Ned Stark was no ordinary man. It was almost as if he knew something that Theon didn’t.  
“Does Jon reciprocate these...affections?”  
Theon wasn’t sure what to say. Would telling a lie or the truth be better? He didn’t know. “That, I don’t know. I think he might though……” Theon sort of trailed off. He knew the honorable and just Lord of Winterfell wouldn’t approve of Theon’s plans to forcefully persuade his bastard son to love his heir.  
“Why are you telling me this, Theon?”  
“Because I don’t want Robb to be forced to a life of misery! You love your lady wife; Robb should at least have that same opportunity.”  
Ned seemed to consider that. Then, Ned slowly nodded.  
“What would you have me do?” Ned asked, clearly concerned about his sons.  
“Well it would be nice if you talked to him. He’d certainly like to hear that he’s not abomination for loving his half-brother.” Theon thought reminding Ned that they were only half-brothers would be conducive to his argument. “Also, make Bran marry some lord’s daughter. That way, the his sons would be the Lords of Winterfell and they would still be men of House Stark. They’d still be your grandsons.”  
Theon was proud of himself. He was making excellent points, one after the other. “That’s all true, Theon.”  
Theon was relieved, “So you’ll talk to him?”  
Ned nodded, “Yes. Thank you, Theon.”  
Theon smiled, “No, thank you my lord.”

Robb had just returned from sparring with Jon. He had such mixed emotions about sparring with Jon, his beautiful brother: he hated the idea of harming him but he loved to see Jon so riled up. Robb liked that.  
He had just returned to his chambers, when a knock fell on his door. He assumed it was Jon, ready to discuss some strategies for the next time they sparred. Instead, he found his lord father.  
“Father,” Robb said, “What are you doing here?”  
Ned’s face was pale and completely blank, “I must speak with you.”  
Robb nodded and Ned entered the room. Robb returned to the bed and Ned looked as if he didn’t know whether to sit or stand. He chose stand.  
“I know about your affections for Jon.”  
Robb was shocked. But he had practiced for a situation like this and he knew exactly what to say, “I don’t know who told you this slander, but I swear it’s not true.”  
Ned sighed, “Theon told me.” He paused, but then continued, “I know that it is true, Robb.”  
Robb looked beyond flabbergasted.  
Ned continued, “I’m glad he told me this; he only wants you to be happy. He is a true friend to you.”  
Robb nodded, “Yes he is.”  
“Have you always loved Jon?”  
Robb nodded slowly, “Yes father, very much.”  
“Even though he is your brother?”  
Robb nodded, “Maybe even more because he is my brother.”  
Ned took a deep breath, “I don’t understand it. Truly, I don’t. But I refuse to stand in your way the same way as others stood in mine. Do you understand me?”  
Robb nodded.  
“I love you son.”  
Robb smiled, “I love you too father.”  
Ned gave his son a hug. He turned around to leave, but then he stopped. “You need to tell Jon. You may not like his response, but you at least need to tell him. You owe yourself that much.”  
Robb nodded for the last time and said, “I know, father, I know.”

Robb looked over at Jon, laughing and joking with Arya. He looked so very happy. As he should be. Robb then leaned over to Theon, “Thank you for what you did. I don’t know if I would have ever been able to gather the courage to tell him that.”  
Theon smiled, “It was a piece of cake.”  
Robb bit his lip, “There’s just one more thing that I need your help with.”  
Theon rose and eyebrow, “And what’s that?”  
“I need your help telling him.”

Later that same night, Theon knocked on Jon’s door.  
Jon opened the door and asked, “Yes, Theon? What is it?”  
Theon took that opportunity to truly gaze upon Jon and all his glory. Of course Jon was gorgeous. Almost too gorgeous. Not, of course, that Theon thought of men as gorgeous.  
“Tell me, Jon, how far would you go to appease your brother?”


	2. How to Be the Best Half-Brother Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon continues his conversation with Jon

Chapter 2: How to Be the Best Half-Brother Ever!

Later that same night, Theon knocked on Jon’s door.

Jon opened the door and asked, “Yes, Theon? What is it?”

Theon took that opportunity to truly gaze upon Jon and all his glory. Of course Jon was gorgeous. Almost too gorgeous. Not, of course, that Theon thought of men as gorgeous.

“Tell me, Jon, how far would you go to appease your brother?”

Jon sort of cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes, “Theon, it’s late. Can this wait?”

“No!” Theon said a bit too loudly. He sighed, and then asked, “Can I come in?”

Jon was obviously annoyed, but he moved out of the doorway and let Theon inside. Theon was a bit too comfortable and instantly went bungling inside the room. He then jumped on the bed. Theon looked around Jon’s room; it was a pretty average room, but pretty sparsely decorated. Theon looked up and saw a very annoyed Jon staring up at him.

“What did you want Theon?”

Theon sort of motioned to Jon to come sit down next to him. Jon sat next to Theon. “I asked you how far would you go to appease your brother.”

Jon looked Theon in the eye, “I would give my life to protect Robb. You know that, Theon. So does Robb.”

Yes, Theon knew that. Theon just needed to turn that sort of protective brotherly love into a protective sexually charged love. “I know that. It’s just that Robb needs you know, Jon. He needs you so badly. Without your help, he might die.”

Jon gasped and Theon knew that he had said all the right things. Theon smirked, no one would ever be able to compare themselves to him in their service to Robb, not even Jon.

“I’ll do anything to help Robb. Tell me, Theon, tell me!”

Jon was practically shaking with worry, but Theon decided to take it even further. “No, I don’t know if I can.”

At that, Jon grabbed Theon, “Tell me dammit!”

Theon was shocked; he tried to remember if he had ever seen Jon so animated. Maybe he wasn’t such a stick in the mud.

“He needs your love, Jon. He needs it so badly.”

Jon was clearly confused. “My love? He has my love. He’s always had my love!”

Theon nodded, “Yes of course. But the love that you give him now isn’t enough.”

Jon looked at Theon with pretty doe eyes and asked, “How can I love him the way that he needs then?”

Theon was shocked at how easily this was going. He always knew that Jon was a loyal little pup. Now he knew it for sure.

“He needs you to kiss him.”

Jon raised an eyebrow, “I’ve kissed him before.”

Theon shook his head, “No, he needs to be kissed the way I kiss my wenches.”

“I’m not a wench.”

Theon nodded, “Obviously. But you need to be Robb’s maiden.”

“Why?”

Theon sighed, “Because he loves you. He wants to kiss you.” Then, Theon cocked a smile, “He wants you to do other things too.”

“Like what?”

“Suck his cock? I don’t know how it works with two blokes.”

Jon frowned, “Look Theon, I hope you had your fun, but you shouldn’t tell lies about Robb.”

Theon rolled his eyes, “I’m not lying.”

“Swear to the Old Gods. Wait, swear to the Drowned God.”

Theon looked at Jon and said, “I swear to the Drowned God that I haven’t told a single lie tonight.”

Jon shook his head, “Even if that’s true, his mother would never allow it.”

Theon frowned. That was something he had never even considered. Robb’s mother wouldn’t have it under any circumstances, but of course it’s not her decision to make. “Your father is the Lord of Winterfell, not her. He makes the decisions and she, like the rest of us, must abide.”

Jon shrugged, “Well it’s not as if my lord father would be supportive either.”

Theon shook his head, “You’d be surprised just how supportive your lord father is. He’ll protective you. He’ll protect you and Robb.” Jon was clearly overwhelmed. Theon just had one more question, “So will you do it Jon? Will you give Robb the love he needs from you?”

Jon nodded, “Yes Theon, I will.”

And just like that, Theon’s work was done.

“Your lord father has summoned you.”

Jon looked up and saw Ser Jory Cassel standing above him. Jon nodded and followed Jory to the solar. Jon always obeyed. Always. Of course, Jon didn’t know what his father could possibly want from him. His father was always kind to him and he treated him no differently than his other children. But the solar was reserved for business matters and bastards don’t take place in matters of business.

Once they arrived at the solar, Jory nodded to Lord Stark and left.

Ned smiled at his son. “Have a seat, Jon.” Jon sat as he was told. “I need to discuss something with you. It was brought to my attention that someone in Winterfell has grown deep affection for you. Do you know who?”

Jon was hesitant about telling the truth. But Ned had taught him very well that he was not to lie. To lie to the man who had taught him not to lie in the first place just seemed like an egregious lie. “It’s Robb.”

Ned nodded. “Yes, it’s Robb. I won’t lie to you, Jon. This isn’t ideal. I can tolerate Robb’s affection for men. I can even tolerate his affection for you. But before I go out of my way to protect the two of you, I need you to assure me that the love is reciprocal. Robb has made it very clear that he loves you. Do you love him in return?”

Jon had to think about that. Of course he loved Robb. But his father wasn’t talking about brotherly love. He was talking about the love that his lord father had with his lady wife. Jon remembered the promise he had made to Theon the night before. He had told Theon he would love Robb. He meant it. Besides, Theon said Robb would die without Jon’s love and Jon would never let that happen.

“Yes, father. I love him with all my heart. I would give my life just so he could take another breath.” Jon meant every word.

Ned studied Jon as if he was searching for a deeper answer, as if there was more before him that wasn’t being explained to him. Ned took a deep breath, “Some time ago, there was a woman and a man who loved each other deeply. There were several reasons that this couple couldn’t be together but they refused to let that stop them. Their love caused hundreds of thousands to die. They both died at the end of it all.” Ned quickly wiped a tear from his eye, “do you know why I’m telling you this?”

Jon shook his head.

“So you’ll understand why I’m going to do the things that I’m about to do for you and Robb. You need to understand. I need you to make Robb understand. This isn’t a game. This isn’t some fun. This is serious. I’m going to have to make choices that will affect peoples’ lives. So I will ask you once again: do you love Robb?”

Jon nodded, “Yes. I would give the world for him.”

Ned nodded. “You may go.”

As Jon turned to leave his father said, “I love you, son.”

Jon turned around to face his father and replied, “I love you too, father.”

Jon thought that he had better have a conversation with Robb. Once he reached Robb’s door, he left a polite knock. Robb opened it and he smiled upon seeing his younger brother.

“Can I come in?” Jon asked, a bit sheepishly.

Robb nodded profusely, “Of course, Jon. You’re always welcome here.”

Jon made his way to Robb’s bed. Something about Robb’s room was so familiar. He had been here hundreds of time, if not thousands. He knew everything about the room, the same way he knew everything about its owner.

Robb sat down on the bed next to Jon. Robb loved admiring Jon’s beauty. Robb used to wonder how the gods could ever make someone so beautiful. Of course, it’s not as though Robb was a slouch in that area; he was considerably handsome himself. Robb always thought they’d make such a handsome couple.

“What is it that you wanted to tell me, Jon?”

Jon swallowed his pride and said, “I love you.”

Robb chucked at that and said, “I love you too, brother.”

Jon just shook his head “No Robb. I love you like your lord father loves your lord mother. And I know you love me that way as well.”

Robb was shocked. He stopped breathing for a moment; he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He had prayed to the Old Gods and the New that someday Jon would turn up on his doorstep, begging for Robb’s love and now it had finally happened.

“Oh Jon. Do you really love me? I don’t think I could take it if you were playing a trick on me.”

Jon shook his head so quickly Robb thought it would spin off, “Robb, I would never play a trick like this. I love you.”

Robb kissed Jon. At first, it was slow. Robb placed his hands on Jon’s back. Robb was so pleased when he felt Jon’s hands in his hair. The kiss became rougher. Their tongues battled in each other’s mouths. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless.

“Wow Jon that was quite the kiss. I’ve never experienced something liked that before.”

Jon smiled. He looked down and saw a long, thick mass in Robb’s pants. “Would you like me to help you with that?”

Robb grinned. He loved the way Jon asked so sweetly. “Of course I would love, but I don’t want you to feel rushed okay?”

Jon shook his head, “Robb, its ok. You don’t have to protect me. I want to.” Then, Jon unlaced Robb’s pants. He looked upon Robb’s cock. It was long and thick. It was perfect, at least Jon thought so.

Jon wrapped his hand around it, which elicited a deep moan from Robb. He took a further grip of it and continued stroking. Jon became harder and faster, listening to the sounds that his lover made. Nothing made Jon happier than to please Robb and seeing Robb in this state made Jon ecstatic. “Oh Jon, don’t stop. I’ll spill soon.” That made Jon work even harder. Then, he heard a deep, manly moan from Robb’s and he felt want spunk all over his hand. Robb looked up at him and kissed him again.

“I love you so much Jon. No one will ever compare to you. No one.” Robb kissed Jon again and Jon knew that Robb meant what he had said.

Later that night, Theon was strolling the halls of Winterfell, as he often did. He had just left one of his whore’s quarters and he’d forgotten her name already. He happened to pass by Robb’s quarters and heard light snoring, which was bizarre because he had never once heard Robb snore before. He quietly peaked through the door to see Robb reading and Jon asleep on his chest. Theon smiled at that.

“Robb, you dog. You finally did it.”

Robb looked up from his reading and smiled. “Shh. My boy’s sleeping. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.”

Theon merely nodded and closed to the door quietly, trying not to wake anyone up from their slumber. Then, he passed by the Lord and Lady of Winterfell’s quarters. He heard the slightest of bickering, “I can’t send an army just because your sister suspects Jon Arryn was poisoned. Widows make up all sorts of imaginations to console themselves.”

“She isn’t lying Ned! Men don’t simply drop dead in the night.” He heard the Lady of Winterfell sigh, “The Hand of the King is dead and the king now rides to ask that you fill the position.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will include most of the familiar characters and will be much longer. Also, expect some Theonsa next time


	3. 3. How to Act When A King Comes to Your House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Lady Stark, get introduced to new characters, and of course more Jon and Robb

Chapter 3: How to Act When A King Comes to Your House

Theon hated emotions. Well, that’s not entirely true, he likes happiness and excitement and pleasures of the flesh. But he hated feeling sad or lonely. And nights like this, he only felt lonely. However, he relatively familiar with loneliness.  
He had lived in Winterfell for over half his life. Of course, he was from the Iron Islands, a son of Pyke. Theon wasn’t born to be the heir; he was the third son and the fourth child. His life in Pyke was never really happy, but it was familiar. He had a father of sorts. He had a mother too, but he could hardly remember her now. And he had siblings. Throughout his life, he wanted to be just like his brothers. His brothers had never really paid any sort of attention to him, but sometimes that’s just how older brothers are. He had a sister too and she might have been even tougher than all the men he knew combined.  
So yes, he had a life in Pyke. It was a far from perfect life, but it was his life all the same.  
Then, the rebellion happened.  
Theon couldn’t remember the rebellion nor could he remember when it ended. But what he remembered very clearly is that his brothers were killed by a man by the man of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell.  
He had been taken from his life by a man by the name of Eddard Stark of Winterfell. At first, it was impossible for Theon to understand why he had to leave. And on the day he left, there was no fanfare. No grand farewells. Just a cold ship on the cold sea.  
Those memories had always been too much for Theon to bear. He didn’t think about and if he did think about them, he would stop.  
Theon was older now and much wiser. He had been told that one day he would return to Pyke and take his rightful place upon the Seastone Chair. Theon had given up on that a long time ago. He had no expectations of ever returning to Pyke or becoming the Lord of the Iron Islands. He would always think fondly of those cold islands, but he knew that they were no longer his home.  
His home was in Winterfell now. His greatest hope was to become a knight and pledge himself to his lord’s service. He loved Robb like a brother. Theon resigned himself to marrying a nice girl from a nice house. He figured that he was the last male Greyjoy and that House Greyjoy of the Iron Islands would eventually die out. Instead, Theon would establish House Greyjoy of the North: loyal vassals to House Stark. 

Theon had noticed Sansa Stark and her beauty the first day he stepped foot in Winterfell.  
She was much younger than him, much too young then. He was 10, she was 4. But she was a pretty child then and a pretty child she remained. She was the only Stark with any color in her hair: pretty and bright red locks that fell from her head. Theon always liked the way they fell on her shoulders. At one point, he figured that Sansa would be the perfect wife to establish his new house with. Theon would like to propose to her and give her all the things her knew she deserved.  
If only she wasn’t such a stuck up bitch.  
Of course, Theon knew it wasn’t her fault, she had learned that annoying behavior from her stuck up bitch mother. And Theon knew that some things were just hereditary and couldn’t be helped.  
But, if given the chance, Theon would marry Sansa. He knew she’d make an honest man of him. He’d even stop visiting the whores and the wenches and he’d be glad to do it.  
Yeah, Theon would like that.

Jon had always hated Lady Stark. Not for her insistence on remaining loyal to the New Gods, even though she lived in the North. Not for her annoying habit of looking down upon Northern customs and culture. Not even for loving Ned’s brother, then turning around and loving Ned when it was convenient. No, he hated Lady Stark for her refusal to acknowledge him.  
He had to admit, she had been consistent in her cold treatment of him.  
She wouldn’t say his name, nor speak to him. Jon couldn’t even remember a time when she had even looked at him. Jon couldn’t abide such passive aggressive behavior. He had always preferred that if something needed to be said, that it was said. He knew there many things she must want to say to him, no matter how cruel they might be. Jon would prefer that she yell at him, call him a bastard, and say abominable things to him: at least then he would know where she stood. 

Lady Catelyn Stark arose at the same time every day. For years, she rose with her husband lying next to her, but in recent years that had changed. She knew why, of course. Ned had finally realized where Cat’s true affections were: with his brother who’d been dead for almost two decades. One night, while trying to conceive another lord or lady Stark, she had yelled a single word: “Brandon.”  
Other lords would have sent her away or made her join the Silent Sisters. But Ned was not an ordinary lord. He simply slept elsewhere during the night and he was sure to make sure he was never seen. Catelyn wondered if he had taken a mistress, she knew it wouldn’t have been the first time.  
She had arisen one morning, the same way she always had and heard the faintest of knocks on her door. She thought it was one of her younger sons, but she opened her door only to find her husband, Ned.  
“My lord?” She asked.  
She looked at his face. She had never found him particular handsome or smart. The face that stared back at her was sullen, “We must speak.” He gently pushed passed her and entered the room.  
Catelyn closed the door behind her, to ensure that the conversation wouldn’t be heard by wandering ears.  
Ned looked worried. “There’s no easy way to tell you this, so I’ll come right out with it. When the king arrives, I’m going to ask him to legitimize Jon.”  
Catelyn was completely taken aback. “My lord…..I have no words.”  
“I must.”  
Catelyn tried to quickly find words, “May I ask why?”  
Ned nodded, “He is to be the consort of a lord. He must have my name to become that.”  
Catelyn rolled her eyes. She had never understood the North’s customs, but the one she had the hardest time comprehending was their tolerance and occasional celebration of homosexuality. They were even permitted to marry in the North. ‘Only a lawless and godless land would allowed that’ she thought.  
But, this would finally rid of her of the bastard once and for all. “To which lord?”  
Ned bit his lip and quietly said, “Lord Robb of Winterfell.”  
“What? What mummer’s farce is this? Two men? Two brothers?” Catelyn found it nearly impossible to spit out the word “brother” and acknowledge that bastard any more than he had already been acknowledged. “I won’t allow it.”  
Ned rose an eyebrow, “I must remind you of our position, my lady. I am the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North. I once swore to always do right by you and I intend to keep that promise. But I beg you not to rise above your station for you will be quickly reminded of your own precarious circumstances.”  
Catelyn gasped. She had never heard Ned be so stern with her.  
“Have I made myself clear to you?”  
Catelyn nodded. “Yes, my lord.”  
Ned began to leave, but hovered at the door, “I’ll also thank you to not interfere in this. I promise you that any interference from you will have severe consequences.” And with that, he left.

The day the king arrived in Winterfell was a relatively prosperous day. The weather was temperate, which was always a blessing. From afar, Jon could see the king. He wasn’t allowed to stand in front with his father or siblings for the same reason that he wasn’t allowed to the same name as them. Sometimes Jon could forget his circumstances. Being with Robb, that made him forget.  
But something would always remind him.  
Today, he stood three rows back, next to Theon. Jon could count all the times he had ever felt close to Theon or ever really appreciated him. But, recently Theon had shown Jon his true colors: that he could be a good and honest man. That he was a good and honest man.  
Quietly, Theon whispered, “Did you and Robb enjoy yourselves last night?”  
Jon knew he was jesting, something that Theon did often. Jon knew the best way to answer a jest, was to return another, “Did you and your right hand enjoy yourselves last night?”  
Theon was shocked at first, but then a slow smile crept across his face. He was surprised that Jon could make a joke. Then, Theon returned his focus to the royal family. The king was round and stout and had dark hair and his beautiful wife had hair of gold, same as her brothers and her son. She was Cersei of Houses Lannister and Baratheon. Theon had heard tales of her beauty, but he had never been so entranced by a woman before.

Ned and his best friend, the King of the Seven Kingdoms made their way through the crypts of Winterfell. When they finally arrived at Lyanna Stark, the King let out a heavy sigh.  
“There she is.” He said. “Is that what she looked like? I can’t remember her face.”  
Ned looked at his king and friend, “No. I can’t remember her being still for more than a second. No statue could ever truly depict her likeness.”  
King Robert chuckled. Ned looked at the Statue and thought of his sister. He wondered what she would think of him now-after seeing what he’s allowed to happen. ‘I owe it to Lyanna for Jon to be a Stark. I owe it to her!’ he thought. He gazed at the statue once more and then spoke, “I need you to legitimize Jon.”  
Robert looked confused. “Jon, your bastard?”  
Ned nodded. Robert still looked confused, “Why legitimize him now, Ned? After all this time?”  
Ned responded with the only response he could muster, “I made a promise to his mother long ago to protect him. He needs my name now for protection. Will you do it?”  
Robert nodded curtly, “Yes, but there’s something that I need from you.”  
Ned rose and eyebrow, “What is it?”  
“Jon Arryn is dead. The Hand of the King position is empty. I can think of no greater man thank yourself to fill it.”  
Ned knew this was coming. He held his breath for a moment to think, ‘what if I refuse him?’ Ned knew that was not an option, even if Robert is his friend. “Yes, your grace. It would be my greatest honor.”  
Robert smiled, “I’ll sign a decree of the legitimization of your bastard before the night is out.”

Jaime didn’t know if Cersei was older than him or if here were older than Cersei. He was almost certain that Cersei was older than him. She had always been such a bossy woman, even when she was a girl.  
His love for her had always been intact. He never cared who that she was his sister or his twin at that. He never cared if she was married or not. All he cared about what his Cersei. Jaime never thought that any two siblings loved each other more than he loved his Cersei.  
That was, until, he saw Robb Stark and his bastard brother kissing in the Wolfswood.  
He was taken aback at first. But then he soon realized that he was in no position to pass judgement. He simply let out a laugh. A laugh, which unfortunately Jon and Robb heard.  
They sprung apart and Robb unsheathed his sword. “Who goes there?!”  
Jaime was amused and somewhat impressed by Robb’s sudden aggression. He was sure that would be useful for a little lord from the North.  
“Just me, Lord Stark. None, but I.”  
Robb growled and turned to his brother, “Go Jon. I’ll handle it.” Robb knew that he was going to have to become a bit mean and cruel and that’s not a side that he would want Jon to see.  
But his lover shook his head, “No Robb. I’ll never abandon you.”  
Robb shook his head. “Jon, sweetling, I’ll never put you in harm’s way. Go. I promise you that I’ll return to you as soon as I’m finished here. But go.” Robb was loving and affectionate, but he was also firm. Beyond that, he was also Jon’s lord and he had to obey him. Jon gave Robb and quick kiss and left.  
Jaime rolled his eyes. The chivalrous and affectionate exchange was something that could only be described as sweetly revolting.  
In case Jaime had forgotten about Northern protectiveness, he soon found a sword at his throat. “Do you plan to tell what you have seen tonight?”  
Jaime could only laugh; he didn’t even care enough to tell. “No, Lord Stark, I do not.”  
Robb narrowed his eyes, but he stepped back and sheathed his sword, soliciting a “thank you” from Jaime. Robb cocked his head to the side and said, “You’d be in no position to tell anyone what you’ve seen here, Lannister. Don’t think I don’t know about you and your sister, the queen.”  
Now that took Jaime aback. He didn’t see how anyone could actually know, let alone some boy from Winterfell. Of course, there were rumors but for him to make such a blatant statement was truly beyond him. “Slandering the queen is treason, boy.”  
“So is fucking the king’s wife.”  
Jaime was taken aback again. He was almost admired the boy’s courage. Almost.  
Robb continued, “You know, you’re an idiot Lannister. If you loved your sister a fraction as much as I love my brother, King Robert would be dead. I’d kill any man who even looked at my Jon.”  
Jaime was speechless, so of course, Robb was pleased with himself. “If you ever open your lips to tell what you’ve seen here, I’ll tell my father about you and your sister and he’ll tell the king. Then you and Cersei’s heads will rot at the top of the highest hill in King’s Landing.”

Robb was on his way back to Jon’s room to tell him of his conversation with Jaime Lannister and to assure him that he had nothing to worry about, when he found his father waiting for him in the hall. His father was holding a sheet of parchment. He had a sort of crooked smile on his face.  
“Robb. Take this parchment and read it.”  
Robb took the parchment and his eyes glazed over it: “By royal decree of King Robert, first of his name, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, is hereby named Jon Stark”  
Robb felt the biggest grin creep over his face, “Father! You legitimized him!”  
Ned grinned, “No, the king did. All I could do was ask for it.” Ned then felt Robb’s hands around him, giving him a hug. Ned smiled at that, not remembering the last time he received a hug from Robb.  
“Have you told Jon yet?”  
Ned shook his head, “No, I’ll let you tell him. I think it would mean more coming from you. Make sure to tell him that you asked the king for this.”  
Robb shook his head, “No father, you asked the king for this. I would never try to take credit for this or lie to Jon.”  
Ned put his hand on Robb’s shoulder, “Son, without your love none of this would have been possible. Your love for Jon has given him the name that he deserves. It has come from you and Jon deserves to know it. I’m so very proud of you son.”  
Robb was so pleased he could cry.  
“Robb, there’s something else I must tell you.”  
Ned looked at his son, his darling boy. Well, he was hardly a boy now. He was almost taller than Ned was now. He was a man grown. “The King has offered me the Hand of the King position on the Small Council in King’s Landing. Do you know what that means?”  
Robb shook his head, not knowing where his father was going with this. “It means that you will be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North while I’m away.”  
Robb had prepared long and hard, in patient waiting to become the Lord of Winterfell and a good one at that. He thought about the power that he would have as lord. He would control all of the North, from the Wall to the Neck. But more importantly, Robb would be able to share his affections with his darling brother Jon Snow- no, Jon Stark and no one could stop him.  
“I’ll be the greatest lord that Winterfell has ever seen.”  
Ned chuckled and agreed, “Yes you will.”

“By royal decree of King Robert, first of his name, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, is hereby named Jon Stark” Jon read it over four times just to be certain that he was really reading it and not dreaming.  
“So it’s true Robb, I’m a Stark?”  
Robb nodded. He kissed Jon’s pretty left cheek and said, “Yes love. You’re a Stark, no different than I.” He proceeded to kiss Jon’s pretty right cheek.  
Jon was clearly overwhelmed with joy, “Robb! I’m so happy.” Jon couldn’t believe it. After years of being ostracized for something that was completely out of his control, he was finally being given a name. The Stark name.  
“It’s what you deserve, love.” Robb added. He then kissed his beautiful brother’s forehead and told him, “Father is going south to become the Hand of the King on the Small Council. While he’s away, I’ll be lord of Winterfell.”  
Jon looked him in the eyes, “Really?”  
Robb nodded, “Yes love. And as Lord of Winterfell, you will become my consort.”  
Jon smiled, “I’d love that, Robb.”  
“I’ll be the lord and you’ll be my lady.” Robb joked.  
Jon softly punched Robb and said, “I’m not a girl.”  
Robb smiled, “I know that, love. I know that very well.” Then he added, “I love you.”  
Jon responded, “I love you more.”  
Robb, always the competitor, got the last word with the response of, “I love you most.”

Outside the room, Robb and Jon could hear young lordling Bran Stark running through the halls. Unfortunately, none of them knew it would be the last time that Bran would ever be physically able to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Also, any suggestions are welcome.


	4. How to Lose Your Virginity to Your Older Half-Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon have some time together and .... pants come off

Chapter 4:  
They found Bran some hours after he had hit the ground. His mother, distraught with worry and grief, remained by his bed post the entire night. No maester, nor serving wench, not even her husband could tear her from her sickly son’s bedside.  
Of all of Catelyn Stark’s faults, no one could say that she did not care for her children.

Sansa returned to her mirror.  
Sansa stood beside her brother’s bedside for as long as she could stand it, but eventually she realized that Bran would not wake up anytime soon and she returned to her room.  
She looked into the mirror and gazed upon herself. She counted all the good things about herself: beautiful, smart, young. She would repeat them and repeat them over and over again. Sometimes, she would even run a brush through her hair and attempt to wear her hair like the Southern girls that she so desperately wanted to become.  
She would think of all the things she could do if she were more like Cersei Lannister. She desperately wanted to look like her, act like her, be treated like her. She wanted to marry Joffrey and she wanted to give him little golden haired sons.  
Sansa Stark had never held any ambition so dear to her heart and she knew one way or another, she would be queen. 

Jon rested his head on Robb’s chest while Robb ran his hands through Jon’s wild curls. ‘Mine’ Robb thought, ‘Perfect and all mine.’ Jon always did like putting his head on Robb’s chest. It made him feel so….cared for her. Sometimes there was nothing he wanted more than to be wrapped up into Robb’s muscular arms. At the moment, the both of them were completely silent. The stress of Bran’s fall had silenced all of Winterfell, especially his brothers.  
“Will Bran be ok?” Jon had asked quietly.  
Robb didn’t know, but he chose to believe that Bran would get better. He wanted to believe Bran would get better and he wanted Jon to believe that Bran would get better. “Yes love, he’ll be fine. I know it.”  
Jon rubbed his cheeks on Robb’s chest and smiled, “I love you, Robb.” Jon smelled Robb’s chest and smiled. Robb thought it was the most bizarre thing that Jon did: smelling his body parts from time to time, but it made Jon happy so of course Robb would encourage it.  
“I love you too, Jon.” Then Robb added, “Tell me your mine.”  
Jon’s eyes flutter up into Robb’s. He had a cocky smile, “Of course I’m yours Robb. Yours and only yours.”  
He picked up his head and went to kiss Robb. He started out slowly but then began to roughly kiss him. He loved Robb and he wanted Robb to know it. “Robbie, I want you to make love to me.”  
Robb’s eyes looked glazed over with expectation, even though he wanted nothing more than to take Jon right then and there, he decided that he better be sure Jon was up for it: a good lord practices self restraint, even in the most difficult of times. “Are you sure Jon? I won’t do it unless you’re absolutely sure.” Jon simply smiled sweetly, “I want to suck your cock, Robb. Please.”  
Robb’s breeches became completely tight. He loved Jon. He desired Jon. He wanted to take care of Jon. “You won’t regret this Jon. I promise.” Robb paused and then said, “Thank you for giving this, Jon.”  
Jon kissed Robb’s neck. He kissed and kissed and sucked on his neck. Robb moaned and said, “Jon, you must stop. If you don’t stop, you’ll leave a bright red bruise on my neck.”  
Robb soon after heard a quiet voice whisper, “I know that. Father always says that we should mark our names on things that belong to us. Everyone will see these marks on you and they will know that you’re mine.”  
Robb moaned. He wanted to be Jon’s. He was Jon’s. “Oh Jon, mark me then. Mark me.”  
Jon kissed Robb’s neck until it became bright red, and then he moved to the other side. He loved Robb and he wanted everyone to know that Jon and only Jon got to make love to Robb Stark.  
Once Jon made both sides of Robb’s neck bruised with his love, he moved down Robb’s body. He stopped when he reached Robb’s big, hard bulge. He rubbed his cheek on it, and in return, Robb moaned loudly. He then, took Robb’s beautiful cock out and promptly placed it in his mouth.  
“Fuck, Jon you do that so well. Fuck.” Robb ran his hands through Jon’s thick and wild curls, wanting to feel all of Jon. “Oh Jon, please let me put it inside you. I beg you, please.”  
Jon ignored Robb and proceeded to suck his cock more profusely. He whispered, "I can't believe how handsome you are. I’ve wanted you for years, Jonny Boy. I can’t believe that you’re here, in my bed, with me. Your lips around my cock. You're making me feel crazy. I want something from you, and it's hidden inside your pants."  
Jon still made no response, other than sucking Robb’s cock.  
Robb became frustrated by Jon ignoring him and he subsequently decided to take action. He moved back and even though it pained him- he removed his cock from Jon’s mouth. Then, he grabbed Jon’s arms. He easily moved out of the way and ended up tackling Jon to the bed. Jon was laying flat on my face, completely vulnerable with Robb sitting on the small of his back leaning forward and putting him in a sort of headlock. Jon groaned. He became fully erect from Robb’s aggressive course of action. Then, he felt Robb unlace his breeches. Then, his pants went too. Robb had total control over Jon and Jon loved it. This is when he realized just how much bigger Robb was than him. Robb’s forearms where as big as Jon’s biceps and there was no way Jon was going to be able to win this wrestling match, so Jon reached back to "tap out" and indicate his surrender in defeat. Instead of letting him go though, Robb grabbed both of his wrists and pulled his arms behind my back. Robb had shifted backwards a bit and was now sitting on his thighs holding Jon’s wrists right where he has been sitting before at the small of his back.  
Robb was leaning forward a bit in this new position to keep a good grip on Jon’s arms, and Jon was pretty sure that he could feel Robb’s cock along the crack of his ass. It felt even bigger than Jon remembered it being in his mouth as Robb ever so slightly rocked his hips back and forth wedging his cock between Jon’s cheeks just a little bit.  
"Robb, this isn't funny. You win."  
"What's my prize?"  
"I don't know....” Jon trailed off. He had wanted to feel Robb, he still wanted to feel Robb. Just not like this. He felt all his agency be ripped away from him and he hated it.  
"What the fuck are you doing Robb?"  
"I'm going to rub my cock up and down your ass until I cum all over you. Don't worry; as long as you cooperate I won't get too into it. I like to switch it up sometimes. Remember I love you."

JON POV  
That's when I felt him lean forward a bit and stick the head of his prick right at the base of my ass and lay down on my back. His cock slid all the way between my thighs, down the bottom of my ass, and poked right into the back of my ball sack. I realized my cock had grown even harder and pushed up against my stomach. Once his cock reached the back of my balls he started lifting his ass up and down which made his dick slide back and forth between my thighs. This made me realize a couple of different things. First, his motion was rocking me just enough that my cock was rubbing back and forth between my stomach and the carpet. If this went on for too long, I might actually cum this way, which is not something I wanted to happen. Second, if Robb kept going he was going to accomplish exactly what he said he was going to do in cumming all over me, and that was also something I wanted no part of, at least not in this way. The only thing I could think to do was to spread my legs a little bit so there wasn't enough friction for it to feel good for him.  
What I didn't think about as I spread my legs is that he would still try to do something to make himself cum, so as I spread my legs, he just changed his position slightly and buried his cock into the crack of my ass and continued to rock back and forth. He was still well on his way to cumming, and oddly enough making my cum in the process, so I had to do something a bit more drastic. I figured that if I could get him off me, I could stand up, get my hands free, and he would give up .When I had spread my legs he had actually ended up between them, and my legs were now on either side of his. He had actually went from laying on my back to more of a kneeling position because he was rubbing his cock back and forth between my ass cheeks instead of up and down between my thighs. I figured if I could roll onto my back I would have a better chance of getting up.  
I still didn't have any use of my hands though, as he was still keeping hold of them, so it was going to have to be quick. I whipped my right leg over his head and brought my left leg around his front. I was hoping that I could bring both feet together in front of him when I made it to my back and kick him right in the chest, but he was too quick and managed to grab both of my legs, putting my ankles on either of his shoulders, all in one motion.  
This is when I realized I was in pretty big trouble. Here I am lying on my back with my hands tied behind me and my ass now completely exposed and open with his pre-cum all over it. He had ever so slightly scooted forward and brought me towards him before I could say anything and I could feel the head of his dick pressing right against my asshole.  
"Come on Robb, please..."  
"Gladly!" he moaned cutting me off before I could finish asking him to stop as I felt him pop the head of his cock past my sphincter.  
His dick felt huge! I don't think he had moved forward at all, but it still felt like it was stretching me wide open. It really didn't seem to hurt that much though which I later found out was due to the fact that he had used almost half the bottle of lube all over my ass combined with the position that I was in opening me up perfectly for his fat cock.  
“Robb, please don't do this!” I begged him.  
“We both know it always hurts a little bit at first. You didn't say anything about stopping before I actually got inside, so you can't really expect me to take you seriously now. I will go really slowly to make sure it feels really good for you though. You will be begging for more when I'm done.’  
With that I felt him push forward ever so slightly and put another inch of cock inside of me. I was glad that he used had spilled so much pre-cum as he did because my ass wasn't putting up much resistance at this point. However, I think that he took that as a green light because he didn't wait very long before he slid most of the way in. Or at least I had thought he was most of the way in. Turns out it was really only more like half because over the next few minutes it felt like his dick just kept going, and going, and going until he bottomed out. I hadn't really put up much of a fight for a while because I wasn't sure that there was much I could do. He was significantly stronger than I was and had a very tight grip on my legs with what felt like 8 or so inches of cock up my ass. I figured my best way out was to try to wiggle my arms free. However, with his dick completely up my ass, my wiggling around just seemed to encourage him.  
“Oh that's right you little bitch, move around on my fat cock! I knew you would love feeling my huge dick inside of you! God you feel so good baby. Fuck yeah.”  
“Of fuck yeah! You love that big cock. I'm gonna fuck you like the bitch you are you little slut.”  
Well damn. He had never used that dirty talk against me before.  
And with that Robb started moving his hips back and forth ever so slightly. Probably only an inch or so at a time. Back and forth. In and out. With each pump inside I felt myself opening a little more. The pain was completely gone, and I had given up on escaping at this point, so I decided to enjoy it for what it was.  
"Oh yeah you fucker. You are so fucking tight!"  
"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! AHHHHH!" I moaned.  
He was definitely picking up his pace a bit and really getting into it. He was probably taking half of his dick out every time he rocked back and was pounding into my ass with a full force. He moved my legs from on top of his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist and went from kneeling to more of a missionary position leaning over my chest, holding himself up with his arms, and looking me in the eyes.  
His look was pure lust, and I imagine that the look on my face was somewhat similar. His cock felt amazing up my ass, and the new position allowed me to use my legs for leverage against his ass and pull myself into him.  
"Oh fuck. Keep milking my cock! Huh! HUH! You love my fat dick up your tight boy ass don't you?"  
"Ahhh! Yes! Give it to me! Give me your fat cock! I love your huge dick Robb. Fuck me! FUCK ME!"  
He was really pounding me now. Each time he pulled back he was taking almost his entire dick out of me. We really had a good rhythm going now too. It was really difficult at first, but I was finally getting the hang of rocking back and forth in sync with his pounding. I loved it. I wanted him as deep as he could go.  
"Ah, Robbie, yes! I love your cock. I want your cock so bad! Give it to me baby. Roll me over and pound me like a bitch! I'm your bitch and you’re my hound. Take me like I’m a bitch in heat. I want you to fuck my brains out!"  
I could tell that my dirty talk was getting to him. He was dripping sweat all over me and the look in his eyes told me that he really wanted me. My moaning was getting pretty loud. I needed to be careful or the servants would definitely hear me.  
All of a sudden Robb pulled back a little further than he had before and he pulled his cock all the way out of my ass. I felt so empty and wanted him to put his fat prick back inside me. He was giving me what I wanted though, and he reached underneath me and pulled my hands out from under my ass. Before I realized what I was doing I had fallen off the floor, grabbed a pillow from the bed and rolled over onto all fours begging him to give me more fucking.  
"Come back to me! I want your cock!"  
He followed me to the floor and came up behind me. I arched my back and stuck my head up in the air moaning in pleasure as the new position allowed him to pound my prostate for the first time. If I had liked it before, I LOVED it now. I grabbed the pillow and buried my face into it as Robb grabbed me by the hips and went to town. I was using my elbows on the ground for leverage and was violently thrusting back to him as he rocked me back and forth on his cock.  
"AHHHHH! Daddy fuck me. I want you to fuck me until you fill me up with your cum! Give me your cum Robb! I need you to fill me up! AHHH! UGH! AHHH! AHHH!"  
As he was fucking me he reached around with one of his hands and grabbed onto my dick. I hadn't even thought about it until now, but this was easily the most pleasure I have ever had and my dick hadn't even been involved up until this point. He started stroking my cock which was as hard as it had ever been, and I nearly came instantly. Robb was starting to slow his pace a bit and focus on just giving me long hard thrusts in time with him stroking my cock. He would stroke back on my dick all the way to the base as his pulled out of my tight ass and then move all the way back up to the head as he pounded back into me.  
"Oh Robb that feels so fucking good! OH MY GOD! Fuck me! I love your huge dick in my ass! You're going to make me cum Daddy! Please PLEASE Fuck me until I cum."  
"Does that feel good baby? You like my huge cock in your tight little boypussy ass? You want me to fuck you? You want me to give you more of my cock?"  
He demeanor was changing a little bit. He wasn't so much as pounding me at this point as he was building me up to my orgasm. I couldn't tell if he was dialing it back a little because he was about to cum but didn't want it to be over, or if he was trying to pleasure me over using me for his pleasure.  
"Yes Daddy! Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me. I NEED you to fuck me!"  
With that I felt Robb pull all the way out of me, let go of my cock, and move away from me. With a little whimper of disapproval I turned my head back to see what he was doing, and saw him stand up and go sit on the bed I knew what was happening at this point. Robb knew that he had beaten me. I was completely at his command. He knew that I wanted him to finish me off as much as he wanted to fill me with his jizz, but he was going to make me earn it.  
His look told me everything. It was the cocky look of a champion knight that had just knocked his opponent down in the first joust. It was a look that told me that he wasn't done with me if I wanted some more, but I would have to take the initiative. Up until this point Robb had been fucking me. He had forced his way on top of me and inside of me to the point that I was begging him to continue, but if I wanted any more I would have to do the work and fuck myself on his towering cock.  
Fuck it. He and I both knew what I wanted. I walked over and put my knees up onto the bed on either side of his legs. If I was gonna do this, I was gonna go all the way. I placed both of my hands behind his neck and leaned into him. I looked him right in the eyes as I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. I kissed my way over to right below his ear where I started nibbling on the bottom of his earlobe as I felt him place his hands on each of my knees and rub them up my thighs.  
I raised myself up a bit and looked down at him into his eyes. He slowly moved his hands from my thighs, to my waist, and then up onto the small of my back. He pulled me down just a little bit towards his chest and met my lips with his. It was just a small peck at first until I opened up my mouth and bit on his bottom lip just a little bit. He got the hint and moved his tongue into my mouth as he moved his hands down to my ass.  
I felt him spread my cheeks apart and run his hands along the crack of my ass which was still slick from all the pre-cum he had poured on it earlier. I moaned into his mouth when I felt him slip one of his fingers just past the entrance to my ass. My hole was wide open for his finger after having his huge cock in it, but his finger still gave me pleasure. Just not enough at this point.  
I moved my mouth from his, and gazed into his eyes. He wanted me. Never in my life had I felt as sexy as I did right then. Robb was a lord, he was going to rule all of the North and he wanted ME to pleasure him.  
"You want my cum baby?" he asked me as he leaned up and whispered in my ear.  
They say actions speak louder than words, so I took that as my cue, leaned back a little and started lowering myself down. I reached back with my right hand to feel for his cock, and for the first time wrapped my hand around it. My fingers were barely able to touch around his thickness. I still couldn't believe that he had got this whole monster inside of me, but I kept lowering myself down onto his awaiting dick.  
I guided his cockhead right to the opening of my ass, moved my hand back around his neck, and sat all the way down in one motion, completely impaling myself on the full length of his thick penis. With that, I threw my head back in ecstasy and start going to work.  
Raising myself up and down and up and down. It felt amazing.  
"AHHHH! AHHHH! Huh! Huh! Oh Yes! YES! YEEEESSSSS! Fuck. Me. Daddy. Ah! Ah! Ah!"  
Any pain that I had previously felt seemed like ages ago at this point. It felt so amazing. Waves of pleasure were pouring over me now, and I just couldn't seem to get enough.  
"Robb, you're going to make me cum! AH! AH! AH! HUH! YES! YES! Fuck Me! FUCK ME! I'M CUMMING"  
The constant pounding of my prostate sent me over the edge and I started shooting my cum all over his stomach and chest.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled. I had never felt anything like it. It was easily the best orgasm of my life and I had cum more than ever.  
With that Robb grabbed onto my waist and the look in his eyes completely changed. He was hungry now. He wanted to get off, and I was going to be tool he used to accomplish his goal. He lifted me off of his cock in one motion, and put me back up standing on my feet. He was behind me in an instant, pushing me over the arm of the futon, and sliding his dick right back into me. With this new position, he had all the leverage he needed to finish himself off in my ass.  
He grabbed onto my waist and just started going to town. His grunting was getting louder and louder, and I could tell that he had been holding off his orgasm for a while at this point and was really on the verge of filling me up.  
We got into another good rhythm as I was rocking back to meet his forward thrusts, and I loved knowing that I was giving him so much pleasure as I heard him moaning behind me.  
"I'm gonna give you my seed you little bitch, but you have to beg for it."  
For the first time I realized that I had indeed become his bitch. He wanted me and now I would be his forever. I had never received such pleasure in all my life, and I knew that I wouldn't be satisfied sexually from now on without a dick up my ass. I wanted his cum so badly. I don't know when or why it happened, but something within me wanted nothing more in that instant than to be a vessel to receive his cum. In this moment I realized that I wanted nothing more than to taste his semen. I wanted to take as much of his huge dick in my mouth as I could and feel his hot seed running down my throat. But I spoke too soon and didn't get my chance..  
"Oh fuck, I want your semen so bad. Give it to me! Please! PLEASE! Oh Baby, I want to taste it so bad..."  
But in that instant I could feel his cock swelling up in my ass and then begin shooting thick ropes of cum against my prostate. That sent me over the edge again and I came for the second time in ten minutes without ever touching my cock, this time all over the bed. He just kept pounding me and pounding me and filling me up with his jizz. I felt like such a whore because I never wanted it to stop.  
He reached down and grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up till my back was against his chest. He still had his softening dick inside of me when he started sucking and nibbling on my neck.  
"Just a little reminder who the lord is and who has to follow his orders." he said as he finished giving me a hickey to match his own that adorned his neck. I couldn't care less though.  
He pulled me closer to him and pulled the sheets over the both of us. I gladly settled into a spooning position hoping that I would get to experience one last position before the night was over.  
Then we heard a knock at the door and saw Theon pop his head in and ask, "Is everything okay in there?"  
Robb looked at me and smirked, then focused his attentions back on Theon. "Yeah mate, we just wrestled for a bit and we are now headed to bed."  
Theon gave a knowing grin, “Alright. Try to keep the volume down next time. I could hear screaming all the way down the hall." Then, Theon turned around and left.  
I looked at Robb and asked, “When you’re lord, can you forbid anyone from entering our room?”  
Robb laughed and gave me a quick kiss, “Yes love. I’ll be sure to make that my first decree.” Then he frowned, “I hope you enjoyed that. I hadn’t meant to take your maidenhead so roughly or forcefully. I couldn’t resist you, baby.”  
I shrugged, “Its fine, Robb. I enjoyed every minute of it. I’m glad that you took my maidenhead. I wouldn’t want anyone to take it but you.”  
Robb smirked, “Thank you for that. I love you so very much Jon. I’ve never felt like that before.”  
I frowned, wondering if there was a sort of underlying message that I was missing. “Have you….have you done that before?”  
Robb’s eyes met mine, “Yes, only once. It was with stable boy some months ago, before we had confessed our love for each other. It hadn’t meant anything, honest. I was just practicing for you. No one could ever compare to you.”  
I nodded then bit my lip. “Robb, would you mind dismissing that stable boy, maybe sending him to House Glover or House Forrester?”  
Robb chuckled and said, “As you wish, dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew
> 
> So, obviously this chapter was a little different. While writing this, I thought "what does this chapter need?" and I thought 'POVs!" I think that Jon's POV really helped this chapter move along, rather than just having it be in 3rd person. Also, I thought this chapter would sort of break up the monotony of the heavy plot (like the sex scenes in GoT). 
> 
> Next chapter, you can expect a sort of return the usual deal, we'll have Ned and the girls going south with the king and the Lannisters, leaving Robb as Lord of Winterfell. We'll have some interaction between Robb and his mother and there'll be some friction about Jon and his new status. Also, a lot more Theon.
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated :)


	5. How to Piss Off Your Mother Beyond Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Theon have a talk
> 
> Also, rape scene in the following chapters

ROBB POV  
When I awoke in the morning, Jon’s body was draped over mine. He was snoring so sweetly and I couldn’t bring myself to wake him. Instead, I carefully slipped from under him. Once I had escaped the bed, I looked down at him fondly and gave him a light kiss on his rosy cheek. Then, I dressed and quietly shut the door as I left the room.  
Today was the day that the king and his party would leave Winterfell. Today was the day that my father and sisters would go to King’s Landing.  
Today was the day that I would become the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.  
Of course, I wouldn’t truly be the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, my father would still be that. However, I will rule in his stead. I will be the best Lord the North has ever seen and I will do it with Jon by my side.  
I quietly made my way through the halls on my way to the Great Hall. I had planned to quickly find some food and return to Jon, but I found Theon standing in the corner and it was clear to me that he had nefarious intentions.  
“Theon,” I began, “what are you doing here?”  
Clearly he hadn’t noticed me before because he jumped after I spoke. “Nothing, I just came to, uh, say goodbye to Lord Stark.”  
I squinted, “Father isn’t here.”  
Theon shrugged, “I came early. I like to be prepared.”  
Well that’s the furthest thing from the truth I’ve ever heard. I decided to try and use the most commanding voice I could muster, I’d need to master a lord’s voice. “Theon, stop lying and tell me what’s happening.”  
Theon bit his lip and it appeared as if my try at a commanding voice had worked. “I’m just waiting for Jeyne Poole.”  
“What? Why are you waiting for her?”  
Theon waiting for Jeyne is worrying. Of course, Jeyne is one of Sansa’s friends. But Jeyne is a daughter of House Poole and House Poole is sworn to House Stark. The ward of House Stark and son of a known traitor toying around with a daughter of a noble northern house would be … problematic, to say the least.  
“I just wanted to talk to her.”  
I sighed, “Theon, playing with whores in Wintertown and serving wenches here is one thing, but you do understand that girls from noble houses is completely out of bounds, right?”  
Theon didn’t seem particularly receptive of that and said, “Well, playing with your bastard half-brother is pretty out of bounds too, but that didn’t stop you, did it?”  
I frowned, “Watch yourself, Theon. Jon and I aren’t playing and you know he’s not a bastard anymore. He’s a Stark, just like I am.”  
“I’m sorry.” Theon cowered to me, knowing that he had slipped up. “I just meant that your choice of consort isn’t particularly ideal and neither is my relationship with Jeyne.”  
“But that’s just it Theon: I love Jon and he loves me, I wouldn’t risk it for any other reason. Do you love Jeyne?”  
“No,” Theon started, “there’s a beautiful lord’s daughter that I’ve loved for years.”  
Well that’s news to me. “Then why are you toying with Jeyne? We could arrange a proposal for you and your love.” Sometimes I don’t understand Theon. I love him like a brother, really I do, but sometimes he confuses me. If he loves a girl and has loved for years, then why is he spending all his time with whores and wenches?  
“I can’t have the girl I love, so I must seek solace in lesser girls.”  
I chuckled at that, “And so Jeyne’s a lesser girl?”  
Theon nodded. “She’s from a minor house and I’m the best she can expect.”  
“But Theon, you’re the only son of I frowned, “Watch yourself, Theon. Jon and I aren’t playing and you know he’s not a bastard anymore. He’s a Stark, just like I am.”  
“I’m sorry.” Theon cowered to me, knowing that he had slipped up. “I just meant that your choice of consort isn’t particularly ideal and neither is my relationship with Jeyne.”  
“But that’s just it Theon: I love Jon and he loves me, I wouldn’t risk it for any other reason. Do you love Jeyne?”  
“No,” Theon started, “there’s a beautiful lord’s daughter that I’ve loved for years.”  
Well that’s news to me. “Then why are you toying with Jeyne? We could arrange a proposal for you and your love.” Sometimes I don’t understand Theon. I love him like a brother, really I do, but sometimes he confuses me. If he loves a girl and has loved for years, then why is he spending all his time with whores and wenches?  
“I can’t have the girl I love, so I must seek solace in lesser girls.”  
I chuckled at that, “And so Jeyne’s a lesser girl?”  
Theon nodded. “She’s from a minor house and I’m the best she can expect.”  
“But Theon, you’re the only son of Balon Greyjoy; you’re to be the Lord of the Iron Islands someday.”  
Theon looked offended, “How am I to be the Lord of the Iron Islands, Robb, when I am here as a ward? I’m not even allowed to go home!”  
I was taken aback; I had never even thought about what it might be like to not go home, to not be with your own family, it must be unbearable. “I’m sorry Theon. I hadn’t meant to upset you.”  
Theon sort of made a half smile to me, “It’s not your fault, Robb.”  
I knew that, of course. I just wanted to apologize for it. “When I’m Lord of Winterfell, I’ll make sure that you become the Lord of the Iron Islands.” I thought saying that might be some consolation to him, but he just shook his head: “Robb, I don’t want to go back there. It’s my greatest wish to establish House Greyjoy of the North, build a small keep, marry a quiet girl from a small northern house, and have our sons play together on the moors of Winterfell.”  
I was moved. I had no idea that he had desired that. “Theon, I can’t ask you to forsake your birthright.”  
“Am I your brother? Now and always?”  
I nodded, “Of course Theon. You’re my brother and I love you.”  
He smirked, “Well I hope that you don’t love me the same way that you love your brother that’s in your bed now.”  
I smirked and then I laughed a bit. “Tomorrow, I’ll be the Lord of Winterfell. Tomorrow, we’ll talk of what’s to come of you and Lady Jeyne Poole.”  
He nodded, seemingly pleased. I made my way to the kitchen to finally achieve my original mission: bringing some food to Jon. But then I paused and added one more thing, “Don’t burst into my room anymore. Jon doesn’t like it, it makes him uncomfortable.”  
Theon chuckled and said, “Well, I certainly don’t want Lord Jon Stark to be upset with me.” I wasn’t entirely sure if Theon was being serious of sarcastic, but I was sure that he wouldn’t bother Jon and I when we are together, so I didn’t press the matter.

By the time it was night, Winterfell had a new lord.  
Of course, we had said our goodbyes with father, Sansa, and Arya. Mother cried a bit. I was a bit upset and their departure, but Jon kept his gaze at me the entire time we said our farewells and I made sure to be a man, especially for his sake. Jon had gone down to the Kingsroad to see them off, but I decided that it would be best that I got to work immediately. Father had left Ice, the Valyrian sword of House Stark that could only be wielded by the Lord of Winterfell: me. I ventured to the Lord’s room (which was now mine) to practice wielding Ice, but I was surprised to find my lady mother instead.  
“Mother? What are you doing here?”  
She was sitting on the bed, with her back turned away from me. My mother and I, we were close once, but she always had some negative words for Jon and I could not abide anyone speaking negatively of him-no matter who they are, including mother.  
“You’ve come to take your place as the Lord of Winterfell, haven’t you? To claim what’s yours by birthright? This room, Winterfell, the North…..” she trailed off, her back still turned towards. She shouldn’t turn her back towards me, I am the lord. She then continued, “I can’t stop you, so I can only ask once and once only: don’t make that bastard your consort. I promise you Robb, you’ll regret it. He’ll ruin you. I know he will. That’s all bastards do, they kill and they usurp! Robb, my boy, I beg you, abandon this silly idea and send the bastard away!”  
She had finally turned around and I saw my mother. And it was almost as if I had never seen her before in my life. I saw the person that she was-that she truly was- hateful, mean, and spiteful. And delusional. She would have to be fucking delusional if she thought Jon would ever harm me. I tried to remain calm when I said, “Mother, I will say this once and one time only: you will never fix your lips to disrespect him again. He is my love and someday very soon he will be your consort. I beg you to not make me choose, because if you do, I will choose him time and time again. I am your lord now, mother, and you would do well to remember that. I can make things very difficult for you around here. So, the next time that you decide to rise above your station with remarks such as those, remember that you can be removed from the castle gates just as soon as you entered them. Have I made myself clear?”  
She didn’t respond and simply left with a quickness. Obviously, I made myself very clear to her.

THEON POV  
I watched Lady Jeyne Poole leave Winterfell on her own. She ventured into the Wolfswood with the intention on “taking the air.” I, being the pragmatic and intelligent lord that I am, followed her. Sansa would never consent to marrying me. Moreover, Lord Eddard Stark would never allow it. Hells, even Robb would never allow it. Jeyne is Sansa’s dear friend and I will have her for my wife, no matter how painful it is.  
I followed her deep into the woods. I made sure to keep far enough behind her that she couldn’t hear or see me, that is, until I stepped on a twig. She turned around swiftly and she made eye contact with me in the dark of night.  
“Lord Theon.” She spoke softly, “Can I help you?”  
I nodded, “As a matter of fact you can. You must marry me.”  
She looked aghast, “That is not funny, Theon. Such jests are not comical.”  
“I’m not jesting. You will be my wife-you will submit to me as my wife. Take off your garments.”  
She shook her head violently. I grunted and approached her. I stood face to face with her and I reached out. I ran my fingers along her face. She leaned into it at first. Of course, that was before she took off running.  
I ran after her for about two minutes. She wasn’t as pretty as Sansa, nor as smart, nor as rich. She wasn’t anything and yet I needed her for my future. It’s an even trade, really: I get someone to bear my sons and she gets to marry a man from a great house. Regardless of where I was, I was still the son of Balon Greyjoy! I was still Ironborn! I could have what I want, whenever I wanted.  
When I finally caught her, I push her down to the ground. I hadn’t planned on fucking her, but now she’s been insolent and must be taught a lesson.  
“Please, Theon. Please don’t do this.” I looked down upon her. She meant nothing to me.  
I ripped apart her dress. It was a nice dress, the nicest thing she could afford probably. I would buy her a thousand more. I pulled down my breaches and I took her. I pushed my cock into her went cunt and didn’t stop until my balls were at the hilt. She screamed and slapped me. She was angry. I’ll admit that was the most animated and interesting I’ve ever seen her. “Take my cock all the way. Do as you’re told. Remember your place, whore.” I hadn’t been able to fuck my wenches or whores while the king was in Winterfell. I wanted to fuck anything and she had a hole to fuck, nothing more.  
I pulled out before thrusting all the way back in. She screamed. I covered her mouth and she bit me. I didn’t move my hand, even after I felt the blood escape my hand. I simply picked up my pace and fucked her pussy even harder.  
Eventually, she lost her consciousness; I had fucked her comatose. I kept fucking her, harder and deeper until I felt myself spill deep inside her. Now that I’ve spoiled her, she would have to marry me.


	6. What to Expect When You Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was some controversy in the comments about the rape of Jeyne Poole and Theon raping her. I'd like to start out by apologizing to anyone who found it to be too much, rape is always disgusting. 
> 
> Also, it was repeatedly referred to out of character, which I find to be untrue. According to A Song of Ice and Fire,   
> "He sent for Kyra, kicked shut the door, climbed on top of her, and fucked the wench with a fury he'd never known was in him. By the time he finished, she was sobbing, her neck and breasts covered with bruises and bite marks. Theon shoved her from the bed and threw her a blanket. "Get out."
> 
> Theon never received any sort of verbal consent. While Kyra did agree to be his "maid" anyone can be a victim of rape, even by someone they had previously given consent. Beyond that, consensual sex does not leave someone sobbing, as described in the books. Also, A Wiki of Ice and Fire states, "When Theon captures Winterfell, he has Kyra brought to him within the castle and makes her his mistress. While she is initially eager to be his bedmate, after Theon has a prophetic nightmare, he rapes her, leaving her bruised and sobbing."
> 
> While this entire story is somewhat OOC with Robb and Jon being in an incestuous relationship, Theon and Ned not making a big deal about it, and Catelyn not loving Ned, I did try to keep characters at least some what similar to their canon forms. With the evidence I have submitted here, I think that I would be justified in saying that the scene was completely in context for Theon's character, at least in the books. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and concerns.

JON POV

When I woke up, Robb wasn’t with me. Of course, I had expected that. Robb was Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North now and being Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North meant tending to all the people of the North.   
They’d found Jeyne Poole last night.   
There was a myriad of accusations of what might have happened spinning around Winterfell: that she might have been attacked by a bear, that she lost her way and her dress became constraining, of course, the most worrying was that she may have been raped. Of course, Robb, being the good lord that he is, was staying by her side or investigating to truly uncover what transpired. I didn’t know her personally, but I knew she was one of Sansa’s friends, one of those girls that liked to pretend to be southern ladies.  
I slowly rose from bed and I sauntered through the halls, looking for Robb. Unfortunately, I was randomly grabbed and pulled into a room. The door was rapidly closed behind me and I turned around to see who it was.  
“Theon?” I asked, “What the fuck?”  
He turned around and looked at me. “Jon. I need your help.”  
I rolled my eyes; the last time that I had this sort of talk with Theon is when he told me that Robb loved me. Beyond that, I could probably count how many times Theon had called me Jon and not Snow. But, I guess I’m not Snow anymore.  
“What, Theon?” I asked, completely annoyed. “You look like shit.”  
He looked completely scattered, as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep. “Jon. I’ve done something. Something very bad.”  
“Yeah? And what’s that?”  
He was sort of fidgeting and he was staring at his hands, totally avoiding my eyesight. He stuttered and slowly continued, “Jeyne. I… I've done something.”  
I took a step back. I was deeply uncomfortable with the way this conversation was turning, “What. Did. You. Do.”  
He could obviously tell that I was becoming quickly annoyed and that the conversation was becoming more and more tedious by the second. His voice was so shaky, “Last night, the woods, I took her….didn’t ask her first. She screamed.”  
I backed up all the way to the door. He … he raped her. “Did you rape her, Theon? Did you rape her?” At this point, I wasn’t asking. I knew what he had done, but I wanted to hear him say it.  
“I didn’t mean to Jon, I promise. I had only meant to seduce her. I …..” he trailed off, clearly running out of excuses for himself.  
“You have to tell Robb.” I said coldly.  
He shook his head violently, “I can’t. I need you to help me, Jon. The same way that I helped you. Now you’re a true Stark. If I hadn’t done that for you, you’d still just be another Snow.”  
I didn’t like the point he was attempting to make. He was trying to make it seem like I owed him for something that I thought he had done from the kindness of his own heart.  
“Theon, you helped me, so I’ll help you. Instead of going straight to Jeyne’s lord father and telling him what I know, I’ll give you a chance to tell Robb yourself. Maybe he’ll have mercy on you. Maybe he won’t.”  
I turned to leave but he grabbed me. “Will you bring him here, so I can confess? Will you stay here while I tell him what I’ve done?”  
I turned to him, “Yes. I’ll stay while you tell him.” Then I added, “You have to take responsibility for this, Theon. If you’re a man, you’ll take responsibility for your actions, you understand me?”  
He whimpered and muttered a soft “yes.”

I found Robb in the solar, sitting with Jeyne’s father, Lord Vayon Poole. Robb looked thoroughly stressed and he clearly had not had a moment of rest since the second he became lord. I stood at the back, where I thought I could not be seen. I thought wrong.  
Robb spotted me almost instantly, “Lord Jon? What are you doing here?” I could tell that this wasn’t a good time and Lord Poole turned to look at me.  
“If I could have a moment of your time, Lord Stark, I would I would be extremely appreciative.”  
He nodded, quickly said something quietly and began to walk towards me. He then grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. He pulled me into a dark corner and kissed me deeply. He began very roughly, it was clear to me that he was very needy.  
“I missed you, Jon. You must forgive me for not making it to our bed last night. I’ve been so busy.”  
I shook my head, “There’s nothing to forgive; you’re a lord now and all of the North is your responsibility now.”  
Robb kissed my cheek, “You’re so sweet Jon.”  
I kissed his neck, looking upon the red bruise that still adorned his neck. He wore it with pride. For a few moments, I had forgotten why I had come to see Robb. Then, I unfortunately remembered.  
“Robb, Theon requires an audience with you.”  
Robb ort of cocked his head to the side. “Jon, whatever Theon needs can’t be of any more importance than what House Poole is suffering at the moment.”  
“But Robb, Theon has information on what happened.”  
Robb squinted, “How could he possibly have information on what happened?”  
It was a fair question and a question that I knew the exact answer to, but I wanted Theon to tell Robb himself and take full responsibility for his despicable actions.  
“I think Theon should tell you that himself.”  
Robb looked a bit annoyed, but he nodded. “Let’s make our way to his quarters, then.”  
While on our way to Theon’s quarters, we were both silent. It was uncharacteristic of Robb to not say anything and it was if he knew that something was wrong.  
Once we arrived at Theon’s door, Robb knocked softly. Theon then opened the door and quietly said, “come in.”  
Robb entered first and I followed by behind him. I quickly sat on his bed and Robb followed suit. Theon, however, remained standing.  
Robb bit his lip and said, “I know this must be a difficult time for you, with the girl you want to be betrothed to being so violently...” Robb trailed off, but Theon spoke up, “Raped, Robb. She was raped.”  
Robb looked up quickly, “Theon how do you know she was raped? Have you heard rumors? I know nothing is secret in Winterfell, but is there something that you’d like to tell me?”  
Theon looked over at me and I nodded. He looked at his fingers and then looked at Robb. “I know because I did it.”  
Robb jumped up quickly, “You’ve done what, Theon?”  
“I raped her, last night in the forest, I raped her.”  
It was good that Theon had taken responsibility for what he had done, but that means the hard part had come. I remember some years ago, a man raped a woman in Winterfell. I remember that my lord father took his head.  
I looked over at Robb, who looked completely shocked. I hadn’t thought of what he might think of this: his friend, his very best friend, was a rapist. “Why Theon, why? We had only talked yesterday about setting for a marriage between the two of you, why would you do this?”  
Robb was clearly horrified. I'm sure he remembered what happened to the last rapist as well as I did.  
“I’m sorry, Robb. I’m sorry.” Theon didn’t say anything else and he did appear to be remorseful. But, remorseful or not, that doesn’t change what he did.  
“You’ll be punished for this, you know that Theon? You know that I’ll have to give you the punishment myself, right?”  
Theon nodded, “Yes, I know. Whatever my punishment is, I’ll accept it. Even if you have to take my head, I wouldn’t want anyone else to do it.”  
Robb frowned. “I’ll talk to Lord Poole. I’ll tell him what I’ve heard. It’s his daughter you violated, so I’ll let him choose the punishment. I’ll have to abide, whatever it may be.”  
Robb looked at Theon with disgust and left. I was left sitting on Theon’s bed while Theon quietly wept. Then, I left. 

I had quietly followed Robb back to the solar. I made sure that I was out of sight this time, so I could hear what was being said.  
“-and it has recently come to light that Theon of House Greyjoy was the culprit.”  
“My daughter has refused to name the man who has violated her, so how could you know that it was Theon of House Greyjoy?”   
“It was confessed to me,” Robb said, “he stood before me, looked me in the eyes, and told me that he had done it.” Robb paused for a second and continued, “It is your daughter who was horribly violated by Lord Greyjoy. I will let you choose the punishment.”  
“If it is truly Lord Greyjoy that has violated my daughter, please give him 20 lashes with a wooden stick in the great hall, for everyone to see.”  
I heard Robb sigh, “That’s it, my lord? You wish that your daughter’s rapist only be given 20 lashes with a wooden stick in public? You do not ask for a greater punishment?”  
“I also ask that Lord Greyjoy be made to marry my daughter.”  
“My lord, that would hardly be appropriate.”  
“Lord Stark, if my daughter becomes pregnant, who will marry her then? Lord Greyjoy has ruined her. No man of any noble house will consider her for a wife. He ripped her maidenhood away from her; the least he could do is see it through. He is the only one who would consider it, Lord Stark. That is the punishment I ask and you promised any punishment that I saw fit.”  
Then, I heard Robb sigh again, “Is this truly the punishment you desire? I imagine your daughter will have serious qualms about marrying the man who raped her.”  
“I'm sure she would have greater qualms about being left destitute after my death. I have no sons, none to carry my name after my death and none to keep my daughters when I am gone.”

Late in the evening, Theon was prostrated over a table in the Great Hall. Everyone in Winterfell was there, even all the servants and wenches who had no title. Well, everyone except Jeyne Poole. The poor girl couldn’t even get out bed. Robb held a long, thick wooden stick. It was almost as tall as Robb was.   
“I, Robb of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, punish you, Theon of House Greyjoy for your crime of rape.”  
The sounds of the lashes permeated through the room. Theon’s screams where even louder. Everyone was looking at Theon, but I looked at Robb. I looked at his face, wondering if he was showing any sign of emotion. No, Robb’s face was completely blank, nothing there at all.  
The sound of the twentieth and last blow landed on Theon and subsequently radiated through the room. 

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get into more canon elements, Bran waking up, Catelyn going to King's Landing, and also will get into some non-canon elements, of course.


	7. What to do When You're Father gets Thrown in Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's letter arrives in Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back
> 
> Lol the last few chapters were a mess so I had to take a step back and reconsider where this story is going and I think I've finally got my head on straight.
> 
> Or maybe not, I guess we'll see.

Chapter 7: Old Gods: We Beseech Thee  
JON POV

Not for the first time and probably not the last, I woke up without Robb beside me. I had long made myself promise to not become upset about it, Robb was the lord now and he had responsibilities. It’s just that I was one of his responsibilities too. Fuck. That makes me sound as if I’m the most important thing in Robb’s life. But aren’t I?

Damn it. 

I was determined to be very lazy today. Originally, I had planned to be lazy with Robb, but sometimes one must be flexible and this is one of those times. I rested for many hours, until I heard a faint knock at the door. Finally, Robb had made it illicit to simply open our door.

“Who is it?” I asked, a bit annoyed.

“It’s Theon.” 

I sighed. I hadn’t actually seen much of Theon since his punishment and I admit, that had been by design. I’ve never cared to spend much time with him before and I certainly don’t care to spend much time with him now. And even though I find him to be repulsive and disgusting, he was still the orchestrator of my greatest happiness.

“What, Theon?”

The door then practically burst open. I groaned and reminded him, “I didn’t give you permission to come in. You need to ask permission.”

Theon bowed his head and quietly muttered, “I’m sorry.”

I rolled my eyes, “Well, what is it? Why are you here?”

“Robb’s asked me to fetch you for him.”

I raised my eyebrow, “I wasn’t aware that Robb was speaking to you again.” And when Theon didn’t respond, I added, “Maybe he only speaks to you to give you commands.”

Theon shifted his stance but made no indication that he had cared about what I said. “Robb wants you to see him in the Great Hall. Please don’t make this difficult for me.”

I stared at him and asked, “Why would my defiance be difficult for you?”

“You wouldn’t get it.”

I scoffed, “Oh poor Theon. Am I to feel sorry for you? After what you’ve done? You disgust me.”

He balled his fist but made no sudden movements and quietly said, “I don’t care what you think of me. I care what Robb thinks of me.”

I snickered, “Do you care that Robb thinks you’re disgusting scum from the dirt? He’s beyond disgusted with you.”

“I know that, Snow! This is the first time he’s spoken to me and he’s asked me to deliver you! He already thinks I’m filth, now I’ll be filth who can’t follow orders.”

I grunted at that and responded, “Maybe you should care more about what your betrothed thinks and not Robb. How do you intend to be a husband to her after what you've done?”

He looked away and then quietly repeated his earlier request, “Robb wants to see you in the Great Hall.”

“Fine. But just know that I’m only going because Robb wants me to. Not because of anything that you’ve said.”

Theon shrugged and said, “Whatever gets you there.”

Theon left after that statement and closed the door on his way out. I got up from the bed and dressed myself. When I finished, I exited the room, only to find Theon standing outside the door.

I squinted, “Is there a reason why you’re still here, Greyjoy?”

“I’m going to make sure that you follow Robb’s orders, Snow.”

I shoved him for that, “I’m not Snow anymore.” And then I added, “You should refrain from calling him Robb. Only his loved ones may call him Robb. He’s simply Lord Stark to you.”

Theon didn’t make any attempt to retort. He simply stood up again and followed me to the Great Hall. 

Upon arrival, Robb was having a quiet and seemingly important conversation with Maester Luwin. Theon announced us as soon as we arrived, “My lord, I have fetched Lord Jon, as you requested.”

Robb didn’t even look up to acknowledge him. “Yes, seemingly took an unnatural amount of time to complete that task.” Theon then opened his mouth to say something but Maester Luwin spoke first, “Come with me, Lord Greyjoy, there is much we need to discuss.” Maester Luwin then stood up and led Theon from the Great Hall.

I marched over to Robb. He gave me a half smile and said softly, “You look radiant this morning, Jon.”

I crossed my arms and pouted. “Well, you would have seen that some time ago had you been with me this morning.”

Robb frowned and I knew instantly that I shouldn’t have said anything. “I’m sorry Jon, truly I am. I have neglected you, my love, and that is unforgiveable.”

I shook my head, “No, I shouldn’t have said anything. You’re the lord and you have important responsibilities. I can’t be upset that you do the duties that you have to do. It’s just…. I wish that you would include me. I’m sure that I could be of some help to you. I just want to be helpful, that’s all.”

He smiled and kissed me. “Jon, you’re the best! But I guess we think alike: I need your help with a raven I’ve just received…I’ll warn you, it’s very troubling.”

He handed me a letter and I looked down and read it, 

“The Lannisters are treating me very well and provide me with every comfort. I beg you: come to King’s Landing, swear fealty to King Joffrey and prevent any strife between the great houses of Lannister and Stark.”  
I looked up from the letter and I asked, “Did Sansa write this?”

He nodded. “Why would she write this? Does she not know the implications of the words she’s saying?”

I squinted, “Robb? Why did she write this? What does “prevent any strife” mean-why would there be strife?”

Robb looked away and said, “Father’s been imprisoned. They’re calling him a traitor.”

I was beyond taken aback. My father, the honorable Eddard of House Stark, is the furthest thing from a traitor that has ever been. Anyone who would dare to say otherwise is a liar!

“Who’s calling him a traitor? Robb, what’s going on?”

He looked at me and said, “I haven’t been honest with you-or anyone, for that matter. I’ve been trying to avoid a conflict here in the North. We don’t need a war.”

“Robb! What haven’t you told me?”

He takes a deep breath and finally says, “Father and Jaime Lannister and their men had a brawl on the streets of King’s Landing. King Robert is dead. Joffrey reigns in the capital now. He and his whore of a mother have imprisoned our father and it appears that Sansa has remained steadfast in her love for Joffrey, even with all the events that unfolded.”

“Why did you hide this from me? Did you think I couldn’t handle it?”

Robb shook his head, “It was an error in my judgment. I should have never kept this from you. I promise you Jon, that I will never keep anything from me again.”

I nodded, knowingly. “Well just don’t keep anything like this from me again.” I paused, but then I continued. “We can’t allow this sort of disrespect, Robb, you know that. How will anyone in the North respect our rule if our father rots in the Red Keep?”

He frowned, he clearly having thought all of this before, “I know that, Jon. What are we to do? Call up the banners and go to war?”

He held his breath, waiting for my response. I thought carefully of what to say next, “We must call upon the banners, Robb. For House Stark. For Father.”

He nodded, “I know. And what of Sansa?”

I rolled my eyes, “If Sansa chooses Joffrey over her own family, then we should let her. We should be more concerned about Arya: I’m sure she would never say such things while our father is unjustly imprisoned.”

Robb looked surprised but it was undoubtedly true. Sansa had always imagined herself as a beautiful southern lady of a beautiful southern house and now that she had her chance, she wouldn’t turn back.

“We should make an attempt to get Sansa back, I’m sure there’s a reason behind this letter, something more that we can’t possibly know.” Robb looked as though he wanted to say more, but chose not to. “I’ll have Maester Luwin sent our ravens to call upon the banners: we’ll see what their words are worth.”

Robb gave me a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll have to be off now. But I’ll see you at dinner, yes?”

I nodded and he was off.

For a while, I had wanted to see Lady Jeyne Poole. I hadn’t the courage to gaze upon her, after what’s happened, but gods, I just had to speak to her.

I had made my mind and decided that today was the day. 

At this point, Lady Jeyne had been moved back to her original chambers, but I hadn’t seen her, not even once. I walked somberly to her room, to see the poor girl. 

I softly knocked on her door and I heard a soft, “yes” be returned.

“It’s Jon, my lady, I was wondering if I could speak with you…” I trailed off, not having anything greater to say. “You may enter.” I slowly pushed open the door to see Jeyne on her bed, her dark hair dispersed all over the bed.

“I know we haven’t spoken before, but I wished that we could speak now.”

She smiled softly and quietly spoke, “You know, you’re the first one to visit me, since….. since what’s happened.”

I frowned, “Not even your father? Or your sisters?”

She shook her head, “No.”

I bit my lip. I wasn’t quite sure what to say to her, but all I could say was, “It’s not your fault, what’s happened. Theon deserved much worse than what he got, you know.”

She flinched at Theon’s name. But eventually, she nodded, “I’ve realized that.”

I smiled, “I'm glad that we’re finally speaking.”

She nodded and asked, “Has Lord Greyjoy spoken of me since? Has he said why?”

I frowned again, not really knowing what to tell her, “I’ve only scarcely spoken to him, myself. But I can ask him, if you like.”

She shook her head, “I’d like it if you brought him here, so I can speak to him.”

“Why would you want to speak to him, after what he's done to you?”

She looked me in my eyes and reminded me, “I’m being forced to marry him. He is to be my husband and he hasn’t even come to see me. And…. I'm with child.”

Usually that was joyous news, but the circumstances of the situation made it the opposite of joyous. I didn’t know what to say. She continued, “We’ll have to be married before the baby is born, lest it become a bastard.” She then added, “no offense.”

I bit my lip, “None taken, my lady.”

She then added, “You have the lord’s ear, right? You are his love, yes?”

I nodded. “Yes, Robb and I love each other very much and he would listen to anything I told him.”

She smiled and said, “Can you tell him to tell Sansa to write to me? It would mean the world to me to hear from her, after all that has happened since I last saw her.”

I wanted to tell her of the horrific and worrying letters Sansa has been writing as of late, but the poor girl didn’t need any more bad news. “I’ll be sure to tell Lord Robb to tell Sansa that.”

She smiled, “We’ll be good friends from now on, yes?”

I nodded, “Yes, we’ll be very good friends.”

I stood up and kissed her cheek. I made my way out of her room and closed the door softly, so it wouldn’t make much noise.

Poor girl. She doesn’t deserve what’s happened to her. 

But then again, none of us deserve what’s about to come for us.


	8. What to do When You’re Starting a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lords of the North descend upon Winterfell.

Chapter 8: What to do When You’re Staring a War

JON POV

Rodrik of House Forrester was one of the handsomest men I had ever laid eyes on. Of course, the handsomest man I’ve ever seen is Robb, but Rodrik was undeniably a close second. He was tall, muscular, and had short hair that made his handsome face even more noticeable. He and his family were the second to arrive in Winterfell, after House Manderly. One by one, the northern houses responded to Robb’s call: House Manderly, House Forrester, House Glover, House Karstark, House Bolton, House Mormont, House Reed, House Umber, House Dustin, House Poole, House Cerwyn, and House Cassell. 

Robb had ordered a grand feast tonight and he had made himself busy by receiving all the northern lords. I, on the other hand, had made myself busy by tending to horses. I hadn’t been out for a ride in weeks and I was preparing to ride when I heard a voice behind me.

“My lord, would you permit me to ride with you?” 

I turned around and saw Rodrik standing at the entrance to the stable.

I blushed and replied, “I’m only Jon, no need to call me a lord. I’ve only just become one.”

“Yes, I heard. Legitimized by the dead King Robert.”

I nodded, “May he rest in peace.”

He approached me and took the reins of the horse I was tending to. “Do you ride often?”

I shrugged, “Not nearly as much as I used to. In the past, I had an abundance of free time and now, any second that I have to myself must be cherished for the gift that it is.”

“Yes, that is a part of growing older. Before my father died, I was given to leave to do as I very well pleased. And now, I am a lord myself and must care for everyone in my keep. I can only imagine that lord your brother is having a similar experience, only that it must be magnified since he is the Warden of all the North.”

I frowned at him mentioning that Robb was my “brother” it was something that I had almost forgotten myself. “Yes, he is constantly busy. He has much to attend to.”

“Including you.”

I looked up at him and squinted. I wasn’t sure what point he was attempting to make. “What do you mean, Forrester?”

He attempted to put on a look of blasé, but he only looked annoyed by my question, “Well, you are his lover, yes? His consort?”

I meekly nodded. “Yes that’s right.”

“I imagine that if any of the other lords had taken up with their brother, they’d have their claims stripped from them. But, if you’re the lord of the greatest castle in all of the North, I assume the rules work differently.”

“I won’t stand here and listen to you insult him. Besides, if you had something to say about Robb, you should say it to his face.”

He stepped around the horse, so he could look me in the eye and make his point, “I know that. If I had something to say to Lord Stark, I would say it to him. But I’m speaking to you, Jon.”

I looked away from him; the eye contact had become uncomfortable. “Well what do you want from me?” I had intended to sound forceful but it came out as defeated.

“You probably don’t remember, but I came to Winterfell years ago, before the last winter. You were nothing but a tot then and I was not much older. I saw you, Jon Snow. You were playing with Lord Robb; you both had wooden swords in your hands. My father told me you were of no consequence and of no matter. He told me you last name is “Snow” so you could never amount to anything in the world. But I knew that to be false. I wanted to speak to you, I swear I did. And for years, I replayed that moment in my head, wishing that I had spoken to you.” He paused for a moment, catching his breath. Then, he continued. “I knew the moment I saw you that my affinity and affections would always lie with handsome, young men. Handsome, young men like yourself. I have two younger brothers to carry on the Forrester name when I take a husband, not a wife.”

I stepped back. “Thank you for telling me this, Lord Rodrik, but I don’t know what you want from me.”

He sighed, clearly out of frustration. “Can’t you see, Jon? I want to take you for my husband.”

“Well you know that’s impossible. I love Robb and he loves me. And even if I wanted to, he would never permit it.”

He just shook his head continued with his speech, “For years I dreamt of you. I wondered what you had grown to look like, smell like, and act like. I wondered what you had experienced and who you had met. I had promised myself that I would meet you once again and beg your father to legitimize you. Then, I would take you home and make you mine. But here you are as Jon Stark. It could be so easy between us, Jon. You know, it’s not natural between brothers. You know that, Jon. Let me love you. My keep, it’s not nearly as grand as Robb’s. I’m also not nearly as rich as Robb. And I haven’t known you for nearly the amount of time that Robb has, but I swear that I would be good to you, Jon. It wouldn’t be grand but it would be honest. Please.”

I looked up at him and I looked him the eyes. His eyes were a handsome shade of brown. I could tell that he meant every word that he said. “Rodrik, you have said a lot. But I could never bring myself to betray Robb, not for any reason and not for any man. I’ll thank you for your longstanding affection for me, know that it is very much appreciated. But I can never hurt Robb the way you want me to.”

He looked askance. “I thought you would say something like that. I’m not sure if that makes me admire you even more or not. Well, is there anything that I can do for you, my lord? Other than be your husband?”

I laughed softly and nodded. “Yes Rodrik. I need you to pledge yourself to Robb. He’ll need every soldier from every house.”

He scoffed and looked somewhat insulted, “You want me to pledge myself and my soldiers to the man that has stolen he only thing I’ve ever truly wanted for myself?”

“Rodrik, you can’t think of it that way. House Forrester has always pledged itself to House Stark. Will you break that faith now, of all times?”

He simply stared at me, “No. I won’t. But know that I’ll be fighting for you, Jon, not him.”

“Thank you, Rodrik. Thank you.”

He sighed and then asked, “You do know that you won’t get your father back, right?”

I frowned, “Why would you say such a thing?”

“When Robb advances south, Lord Eddard will surely be executed.”

My throat felt as though it would close in. The death of my father is not something that I could stomach. I wanted to respond, but nothing found its way out of my mouth. Instead, Rodrik continued, “It will be a war between the North and the South. A war that will have no victor, in the end. This is the sort of war that will be remembered for the years to come and I promise you Jon, it will not be something to sing about. You would be safe at my keep.”

I shook my head, “No Rodrik.” In all honesty, I wasn’t even sure what I was saying no to. I just meant it. No.

“Well, in that case, this may be the last night that we have before the war. May I still have that ride?”

I nodded and he said, “Here, let me help you up.” I had saddled a horse hundreds of time and did not require any help, but I allowed him to assist me out of goodwill. On my way up the horse, his hand found my butt, but I excused it, assuming it was an accident, even though he did linger for quite some time. 

“Thank you, Lord Rodrik.”

He nodded simply and saddled the horse next to me. Then, we rode out.

“We should be careful not to go too far, we don’t want to anger Lord Robb.” I said, but Rodrik simply rode even faster and went even further into the woods. I refused to let myself be bested and chased after him. Once we were deep in the woods he asked, “Do you know the way back to Winterfell? I would hate for us to be lost and require a search party back. Of course, you would have to explain to Lord Robb what you were doing all the way out here with me.”

I sighed, “I know the way back to Winterfell very well, my lord. Besides, there would be nothing to explain to Robb. We have done nothing wrong.”

Then I heard him mutter, “Yet.”

I chose to ignore his insolence; I had grown accustomed to the hopeless optimism of men in love. 

“What’s that?” I heard him ask. I looked over to see what he was talking about. “A dead stag.” I said, as a response.

He dismounted and said, “Its stomach has been ripped out. What could have done this?”

I dismounted as well, equally curious. Then I saw it. It had a large antler through its neck. “Jon, what is that?”

I looked upon it and I remembered the beast from my studies. “It’s a direwolf, Rodrik.”

“What’s he doing this far south of the wall?”

“You’re guess is as good as mine.”

He nodded and moved closer to the direwolf. “Jon, clearly it was female.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, “How do you know that?”

He turned back and looked at me, “Because it’s surrounded my pups. That’s how.”

I walked over and stood next to Rodrik and I saw them for myself. Six direwolf pups. “What should we do, Rodrik? If we leave them here, without their mother, surely they’ll die.”

He nodded, “We’ll take them back to Winterfell with us then. One for you, one for Robb, one for Bran, one for Rickon, one for Theon, and one for me.”

I looked at him, “Rodrik. Direwolves aren’t pets by any means.”

He shrugged. “Maybe not, but they are the animal that appears on your house sigil. It would only be right that the children of House Stark have direwolves.”

I had intended to make another argument against that, but he simply marched away and mounted his horse. He rose an eyebrow and said, “I’ll meet you back in the stables.” Then, he and his horse took off.

I had tried my hardest to catch up with Rodrik, but even with my own vast experience, it was proven impossible because of the difficulty of holding three direwolf pups. I eventually saw him once I had made it back to the stables. I dismounted and made sure the horse was returned to its correct stable. 

“You know, Lord Jon, I may never have a quiet moment with you again, so I will ask one small favor of you.”

“What is it?”

“May I kiss you?”

I was about to tell him that wouldn’t be appropriate, but by the time I had opened my lips to speak, his lips were on mine. It wasn’t a long kiss nor was it passionate. It was a sad kiss, a goodbye kiss. It didn’t feel affectionate and passionate like Robb’s. It felt like a man going off to war kissing his love for the very last time.

When he finally pulled off me, he smiled. “Maybe Lord Robb has taught you a thing or two.” He walked out of the stable and I followed suit. I could hear the loud sound of men in the Great Hall and I knew that we were late. Rodrik opened the door and immediately the hall went silent. Robb sat at the head of the table, an empty seat next to him. I realized that seat had been intended for me.

Robb’s voice boomed through the hall, deep and commanding, “Lord Jon and Lord Rodrik, we missed you earlier. Would either of you care to inform us where you’ve been?”

I could tell that Robb wasn’t happy by any means and that I would have to make up for this later on tonight. I was so glad when I heard Rodrik’s voice speak, “Lord Stark, you must forgive us. We meant to go for a swift ride, but we found a dead female direwolf. Since the direwolf is the animal on your house sigil, Lord Jon and I decided that it would only be fitting to bring the pups to Winterfell.”

There was some murmur between the northern lords about the direwolf; people of the North knew direwolves to be real, but they were so seldom seen that anytime they were seen, it was something of note. 

Of course, Robb’s booming and commanding voice put a stop to any side conversations being had. “Lord Jon, would you concur with Lord Rodrik’s version of events?”

He was testing me. He was sort of asking me if I had committed any indiscretions while out with Rodrik, but I had nothing to hide from him: I’d remained completely loyal. “Yes, my lord, Lord Rodrik has told the complete truth of events today.”

Robb simply nodded in response. Then, he nodded to some servants and they took the direwolves from us. Then he said, “The circumstances of the direwolves can be sorted out later. Lord Rodrik, you may be seated next to your family. As for you, Lord Jon, your seat is next to mine.”

I nodded and made my way to sit next to Robb. He intertwined his right hand with my left. He gave me a smile, before continuing with his conference. “We will leave at first light tomorrow. Call upon your men. We must save my father and sisters. And remember lords, any embarrassment to House Stark is an embarrassment to the North itself.” The lords cheered and dug into their meals. Then, Robb turned to me and asked quietly, “What were you doing with Rodrik?”

I had nothing to be embarrassed about and I had nothing to hide. But Robb would not take kindly to any man having laid his lips upon mine and this was a moment of Northern camaraderie, not Northern competition. 

“Nothing Robb. Lord Rodrik told you already. We ran into each other in the stables and it’s so good that we did. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have the direwolves. You’ll let us keep them, yes?”

He squeezed my hand and responded, “Yes. You will be allowed to keep them as long as I’m allowed to have one of my own.”

I smiled and said, “Of course.”

Then he took a deep breath and said, “I’ve been thinking, Jon. I think that it would be best if you didn’t come to the war with us tomorrow.”

I immediately frowned. “What? But Robb, I must come. Please don’t do this.”

“I won’t have you injured, I won’t. If anything were to happen to you, I would hate myself for the rest of my days. Besides, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.”

I knew that he meant what he was saying and I knew that he only wanted to protect me. But I was almost as old as he was and I could take care of myself.

“Robb, I thank you for taking care of me and watching out for me, but I won’t be sidelined in this. I’ve been trained with swords all my life and I can defend myself better than most of the boys you’ll be sending off to fight for you. Also, Bran and Rickon will stay here, with their mother.”

He didn’t respond at first, probably because he knew I was right. I continued, “How can we ask these men to fight for our father and our sisters if I can’t fight myself?”

Robb grabbed both of my hands and then said, “If I permit you to go, you must promise me that you’ll remain safe. I don’t know what will happen and I don’t know where this journey will take us. But promise me, promise you’ll be safe and smart.”

I nodded. I can’t really promise him that: wars are dangerous and it’s almost impossible for anyone to truly be safe in a war. But I knew that all Robb wanted from me was to know that I would be careful, because he loved me.

“Yes, Robb. I promise you that I will be safe. I will be by your side the entire time.”

He kissed my cheek and said, “Good. That’s all I needed to hear from you. I love you very much, Jon.”

I smiled back at him. He was so handsome and stately. I didn’t know the next time I would be able to see him like this, here in Winterfell. I didn’t know the next time that we would be able to dine together in the Great Hall. I could only hope that it would be some time soon, with our father and sisters with us.

“I love you even more, Robb.”

He smirked and said, “I love you most, Jon.”


	9. How to Live Life on the Kingsroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has to perform a task for Robb. Not that Jon's complaining.

Chapter 9: How to Live Life on the Kingsroad

JON POV

Some nights, I considered the option Robb had made the night before we left Winterfell. He told me that I could stay in Winterfell, with Bran and Rickon. But I had been too headstrong to listen to him. I wondered if father had told about his days at war. Maybe Robb knew what war was like and wanted me to truly consider my decision before I made it. I wondered if I would make a different decision.

There’s no point in wondering, though. I know I’d still make the same decision.

We’d made it past Moat Cailin and Lord Howland of House Reed led us through the murky swamps of the Neck. Once we had made it to the other side, we were in the Riverlands. Robb’s army had fought one battle with the Lannisters right outside the entrance to the Neck and he brutally beat them. Robb hadn’t allowed me to actually partake in the battle and this time, I didn’t question him.

I had never been outside the North and if it weren’t due to the unfortunate circumstances, I would be more excited to explore Westeros. But like I said, this wasn’t a situation that was to be celebrated. Now, my life had been reduced to war councils and rushed love making in tents. I had, unfortunately, been forced to become very good friends with Rodrik Forrester. Under normal circumstances, I would find literally anyone else to become friends with, but as I previously stated, these weren’t normal circumstances.

“Looking very comfortable there, Stark.”

I was sharpening my sword and I looked up to see Rodrik standing above me. I didn’t respond, so he continued, “There’s a raven that’s come. You should read it.”

“Have you read it?” I asked as he handed it to me. He responded with a quiet “no.”

I opened the letter and read the contents.

Lord Eddard Stark has been executed as a traitor by the command of his grace, Joffrey Baratheon, first of his name

I dropped the letter on the ground in complete and utter shock. My father, was dead?

“Stark, what did it say?”

I looked up at Rodrik and asked, “Where is Robb?”

He shrugged and said, “Somewhere in the woods.”

I immediately stood up and pushed passed him. As I walked through the camp, everyone looked at me with pity. They knew what had happened. They all knew my father was dead. That my father had been murdered as a traitor!

I walked through the woods, following the echoing sound of a sword hitting something, time and time again. Then, I saw him. Robb was swinging his sword again a great tree over and over again, tears in his eyes.

“Robb.” I said, “You’re ruining your sword.”

He looked up at me and stopped swinging his sword. His eyes were red. Then, he dropped his sword. He stumbled over to me and I hugged him. He cried softly into shoulder. His armor was rough and cold. 

“I’ll kill them all.” He said. His tears were wet against my neck. “I’ll kill them all, Jon.”

I sighed. “I know, Robb.”

“I promise you. I’ll kill them all.”

For a while, he cried. Then, I cried and he comforted me. And then he cried again. Then I cried again. And so on.

“If you want to cross the bridge, you must parley with Lord Walder Frey.” Lord Bolton said.

I squinted, “Robb, if you have the support of your mother’s house, House Tully, and the Freys are simply vassals and then House Frey is also sworn to you.” I didn’t often make a habit of raising my voice at war councils; I only spoke when I thought something needed to be said. Robb looked over at me and he nodded approvingly.

Lord Bolton frowned, “Lord Robb’s mother’s father called that man The Late Lord Frey. He must be dealt with personally. We received a raven and he is open to parleying with a Stark.”

Robb sighed, “When will I be speaking with him?”

“Actually, my lord, I think it would be better if we sent the other Stark here.”

All eyes fell on me and Robb replied with a simple, “What?”

“You see, my lord, you’re far too valuable to risk on such a simple endeavor. Besides, if we were to send any of the other lords Lord Frey would only see it as an insult. Jon is a legitimized Stark and a son of Eddard Stark and a descendant of Bran the Builder himself. Lord Frey can take no insult to his presence.”

Robb looked as if he was considering this and he looked over at me. “Will you do this for me, Jon? I would be forever in your debt.”

I nodded, “Yes Robb. I’ll do it.”

Lord Bolton spoke again, “Well I’m glad to hear it. Lord Jon, it would be most opportune if you went now.”

I bit my lip but nodded. It was my duty to House Stark and it was my duty to Robb. Lord Bolton led me out of the tent and I was brought a horse. I was led to the broad crossing. Robb followed me and said, “Wait!”

I turned around. He kissed me deeply, in front of all his men. Then he said, “Be safe, Jon. Be very safe.” The way he said it, it was more like a wish than a command.

“I promise Robb, I’ll be safe. I’ll do this task for you and I’ll do it well. I promise.”

He rubbed his nose on my cheek. His nose was cold from the harsh winds. “You’re so good to me, Jon. I love you more than anything. Now go. I’ll see you once you return, victorious.”

He kissed my cheek again and then helped me up my horse. His hand squeezed my butt before pushing me on the horse. I looked down to him and he said, “If I don’t see you and your gorgeous bum back across the bridge by nightfall, the entire army will be marching across.” I smiled, but before I could respond, he had slapped the horse’s back and I was on my way across the bridge.

I had heard of how House Frey became a house and I knew it was due to the bridge that I was crossing at the moment. I had heard all sorts of disgusting remarks made about House Frey from Robb’s mother. Of course, I couldn’t let that cloud my judgment as Robb’s mother had also made all sorts of disgusting remarks about me as well. 

House Frey’s keep was not as large as Winterfell, but that was to be expected. Of course, it was still nothing to gawk at. Besides, it was still a smart move of Walder Frey’s ancestors, even if it was extortion. Once I had made it across the bridge, there were two men standing on either side of the entrance to the keep.

“Are you Lord Jon Stark?” The man on the left asked.

I squinted suspiciously and responded, “Yes. Who are you?”

“I'm Ser Aenys and the man to the side of me is Ser Hosteen, my brother. We are sons of Lord Walder Frey. You’ve come to talk to my father. You and your lovesick brother want us to join your war.”

I dismounted my horse and Ser Aenys continued, “I’ll be happy to show you the way, Lord Jon.”

The doors were opened and I followed Ser Aenys. Ser Hosteen remained outside the doors, at the edge of the crossing, with my horse. “Is it very far, to your great hall?”

He smirked and ignored my question, “Will you and Robb marry? It’s unheard of in the South.”

I rolled my eyes, “What Robb and I do is beyond none of your business. But yes, we will marry at some point.”

Ser Aenys’s loud armor clanked and clunked through the halls of the keep. “I don’t understand that. Maybe Robb isn’t such a smart lord, because marrying you off would be an excellent bargaining chip with another important house.” 

“I hope you’re not referring to your own house.”

He grunted but decided not to respond. Then, we arrived in House Frey’s great hall, which, obviously, was much smaller than Winterfell’s.

“Father, I wish to present you with Lord Jon of House Stark on behalf of his brother, the Warden of the North.”

“Yes, yes, I know who he is.” Lord Walder responded, “Aenys, you may go. Lord Jon state your case.”

To be perfectly honest, I hadn’t really realized what I was going to say to him to convince him to give Robb the crossing and pledge himself and his men to Robb’s army, but I would have to come up with something fast and very fast at that.

“My Lord Frey, my brother Lord Stark has asked that you lend your men and give us the crossing so that we may avenge our father and rescue our sisters from the hands of the wicked Lannisters.”

He rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance, “Obviously, why else would you be here? You and your brother are honorable Starks and you’ve come to rescue your family, spare me because I know. What’s in it for me?”

I was taken aback. I had never met anyone so open and honest about their greedy intentions. It was far from endearing. “Well, you may make any requests that you like but I will determine if Lord Robb will oblige them.”

“I’d like a marriage between him and my eldest daughters.”

I scoffed, “Impossible. Lord Robb has already been promised. To me.” Lord Frey rolled his eyes and it was clear that he was immensely bored, so I decided to continue talking, “Lord Robb will never have any offspring, so Lord Bran Stark and his offspring will be the heirs to Winterfell. Robb will never be of any use to you but we can make a betrothal between Bran and one of your daughters. That way the future Lord of Winterfell will be half-Frey.”

He seemed to consider this and then spoke, “If I’m to be denied Robb, I’ll need another Stark. Your sister, Arya. Marry her to my heir.”

I bit my lip, in a state of relative confusion. Arya would be livid that I had given her away to some Frey that I have never met. But we all must make sacrifices for the greater good. “Yes, I agree.”

Lord Frey nodded, “Good. Then tell your brother-lover that I pledge my support to House Stark and that he is most welcome in my keep.”

I didn’t truly appreciate his tone, but I wanted to leave so I gave a quick, “Thank you, my lord.”

Once I arrived back on the side of the crossing, the entire army was waiting for me. I dismounted my horse and Robb eagerly looked at me and asked, “What happened?”

I took a deep breath and said, “He’s agreed. But there are some conditions…..”

Lord Bolton frowned, “What are the conditions?”

“Bran has to marry one of his daughters. And Arya will have to marry one of his sons.”

Robb rose an eyebrow, “She won’t like that very much.” I shrugged and he then said, “You've done well, Jon. Very well. I’m proud of you.”

He looked at me and smiled. 

He’s proud of me.


	10. What to do When You're Boyfriend's a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's made the King in the North. Robb/Jon smut, then the final battle of the War of the Five Kings. Also, a heart to heart with Rodrik, Theon, and Jon.

Chapter 10: What to do When Your Boyfriend’s a King

JON POV

It had been an impossibly long and annoying haul from the Twins to Oldstones. The Northern army was slated to meet at Fairmarket, for what Robb was calling “the most important battle of the war itself.” In the earlier battles, Robb had faced Jaime and Robb had decimated Jaime’s little flock of sheep. He had even managed to capture the Lannister and make him our prisoner. But now, Robb would be facing the great Tywin Lannister and that would be a fight to the death, without a doubt.

We were only a day’s march from Fairmarket. All the northern lords had gathered out in the woods. Robb had discussed the plan for the battle in detail and I stood behind him and listened. He went on until the sun had set. Robb had truly taken on his role as Warden of the North and it was honestly sexy as ever.

After Robb had finished explaining his battle plan, the Greatjon Umber interjected, “You are the one true ruler of the North.”

It was a bizarre and somewhat obvious statement, but Robb was kind so he responded, “Thank you, Lord Umber.”

Robb clearly had intended to resume talking, but Greatjon continued, “Years ago, King Torrhen of House Stark bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen, after seeing his mighty dragons. But the Targaryens are gone now and so are their dragons. Renly Baratheon is nothing to me. Nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine, from some flowery seat in Highgarden or Dorne? What do they know of the Wall or the wolfswood or the barrows of the First Men? Even their gods are wrong. The Others take the Lannisters, too. I’ve had a bellyful of them.” The Greatjon reached back over his shoulder and drew his immense two-handed greatsword. “Why shouldn’t we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we married, and the dragons are all dead!” He pointed at Robb with the blade. “There sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to, m’lords,” he thundered. “The King in the North!”

It became very quiet and everyone in the camp sort of looked around and stared at each other, each waiting for something to be said. Then, Lord Rickard Karstark spoke, “I’ll have peace on those terms. They can keep their red castle, and their iron chair too.” Then, he drew his sword and knelt. “The King in the North.”

Then, Theon spoke. I had honestly forgotten that Theon had even travelled south with us. Robb hadn’t truly paid him much attention because of what he did. But I could tell that Robb did miss his friend, even after the disgusting thing Robb had done. “Am I your brother, now and always?”

Robb looked over at him and he was silent for a bit. I knew he was contemplating his next move, trying to decide what he would say to him. Then he responded, “Now and always, Theon.” I rolled my eyes at that.

Theon drew his sword and knelt, “My sword is yours, in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day.”

The Greatjon Umber spoke yet again, “The King in the North!”

Then all the Northern and Riverlords joined in and yelled, “The King in the North!” They all drew their swords. “The King in the North! THE KING IN THE NORTH!”

Robb looked over at me. I unsheathed my sword, knelt, and joined in with the rest “THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!”

I had gone back to Robb and my tent early that night, after all, I had much to think about. Was Robb a king now? What did this mean for the future of the North? Or the future of House Stark? Or for the future of our relationship?

Robb returned to the tent late that night. His armor made this loud clunking noise and usually I would have jumped on him to help him take it off, but tonight, I didn’t move from the bed. I wasn’t upset with him, quite the opposite really. Robb would make a great king. I was just, anxious. I could hear Robb taking off his armor. I felt the indent that he made on the bed. The sheets shifted, as he slid under them. He turned towards me, his erection pressed against my butt. He tapped my shoulder and then I heard, “Jon?”

I didn’t respond at first, not entirely being in the mood to talk. But of course, Robb pressed on. “I know you’re awake. Please, I want to talk to you. I need to.”

I smirked and asked, “Does my king command it?”

“Your king commands it.”

I turned over and faced him. His curls looking even more unruly than ever before. “You look very handsome tonight.”

He smiled and said, “Thank you Jon. You look prettier than ever, I swear it. But we have something very important to discuss.”

I nodded, “I agree.”

He continued, “I’ve attempted to make a deal with the Lannisters. I told them I will not march on Fairmarket tomorrow if they acknowledge the complete and total independence of the North and renounce any dominion over my lands.”

I snorted, “So I assume that was rejected.”

He nodded, “Obviously.” He frowned. “Tomorrow will be the day that decides who wins this war. If I win, we will decimate the Lannister army and we will march on King's Landing unopposed. We will be able to easily take our sisters back from the Lannisters. But if I lose, everyone who has rebelled with me will be murdered. You are my love, so they will try to find and kill you first. When we march down to Fairmarket tomorrow, I will leave you in the hands of the men that I trust the most. If I lose, they will take you away. Jon, if they kill me tomorrow, you have to go back to Winterfell. The North is too vast and too wild for them to try to contain and invade and they would never be allowed to make it passed Moat Cailin. You are my heir, Jon and if I die on the battlefield tomorrow, you will be the King in the North.”

“Robb, I don’t know what to say.”

He intertwined our hands and kissed me on the cheek, “Say you’ll do it. I know I may fall, it is a gamble I’m willing to take. But I will never gamble with your life.”

“Just don’t die tomorrow, ok? Promise me Robb. Don’t die. I don’t know what I would do if you were gone. I’d die too. So please, don’t die.”

He smiled and said, “I promise you, I won’t die. I've never broken a promise to you before and I won’t start now. I’ll always keep my promises to you, Jon.” He was making me feel all warm and gushy on the inside and I kissed him deeply. He tasted like wine and he smelled like oak trees. “When we return North, we will be married. I’ll make you a prince. No, you should rank even higher than that. You’ll be the High Prince. Jon Stark, High Prince in the North, consort to King Robb.”

I was so happy I couldn’t handle it. I shed a tear and Robb simply wiped it away. “What’s wrong, love?”

I simply shook my head and responded, “Nothing at all. I’m just so happy. I love you so much, Robb. My lord and my king.”

He didn’t respond, he didn’t need to and instead he just kissed me. I pulled away and said, “Robb, I want you to make love to me like never before. I want you to take me. Please.”

He smiled and said, “You definitely don’t need to tell me twice, gorgeous.”

He got up and slowly removed my shirt. I wasn’t wearing anything else, Robb and I had a rule about wearing clothes to bed. He kissed me some more and whispered sweet declarations of love into my ears. He eventually turned me over onto my stomach and I was a little cold, despite the warm pelt that I was lying on. Robb had always had an appetite for teasing me and it was clear that this time would be no different at all. He slowly massaged my back and caressed me softly. He was soft and careful and sweet. I heard him whisper, “mine.”

After a few minutes I could finally feel the young wolf placing his glorious hardness placing itself comfortably between my buttocks. “Robb…. Please.” I said. He ignored me and continued placing sweet kisses on my neck. The King in the North quietly shushed me before beginning placing soft kisses upon my shoulders and neck, his beard tickling my skin and the hardness slowly rubbing back and forth between my plump cheeks. I bit his lip and arched my body to push back against the young wolf. From Robb’s increasing need of breath, I could guess that it was providing results that I desired. I knew Robb very well and I knew what he liked. He loved it when I played along with his game.

It wasn’t long before the wolf pulled back a little and reached down to line up his manhood with my entrance. I let out a deep sigh as Robb pushed in slow and steady until he was fully sheathed inside. We started moving at a steady pace as Robb laid his cheek down on my nape to allow his whole body to focus on the thrusting. I whimpered and moaned as I tried my best to respond to my wolf’s body.

Robb was starting to grunt more heavily on top of me, I was doing my best to push back against the hard cock. The wolf was grunting into my ear, breathing in the smell of my hair while his hands went around my chest and was massaging my pecs.

The thrusting suddenly stopped as Robb took a few seconds to catch his breath and I thought that Robb had stopped again to tease me. “Jon, turn over onto your back. I want to look at you. Want you look in your eyes while I…..”, he trailed off but it was clear what he wanted. I obliged my king and they shifted positions so I was lying on with my back on the pelts, looking up at the kneeling young wolf with his manhood sticking straight out in the air, my own hardness laying blushed against his stomach. 

I looked and smiled up at the Robb, feeling happy to be there with him, feeling pleased that I would send Robb off to battle tomorrow after a long night of love making. At the sight of me, the young wolf couldn’t contain himself any longer and pounced upon him, capturing him in a deep, passionate kiss. I responded into the kiss and put my arms and legs around him. Robb reached down and again pushed inside my eager body. I moaned into the kiss as I felt the cock sheath itself into me and Robb used that opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. Our bodies seemed to work as one as the pleasure overwhelmed them both and Robb truly fucked up into me like a wolf.

We were fucking roughly and ruthlessly on the bed. He had me pinned to the mattress; my legs were spread wide for him and around his waist. He was thrusting inside of me hard and possessively. I was almost digging my nails into his back.

“Shit! Robb!” I threw my head back and Robb attacked my neck with his teeth. He began biting it and sucking the skin inside his mouth, surely leaving an unequivocal bruise on my body. Good. Robb wanted everyone to know that I belonged to him and no one else and it was true, I was totally and completely his in every single conceivable way.

I was rocking my hips following my king's rhythm with slight difficulty. The King in the North was gripping at my ass extremely tightly, not giving me the room to do anything but be fucked mercilessly against the mattress (as it should be). My back kept stroking up and down provoking a rustling noise against the pelt, following the pounding sound of the thick and heavy balls slapping against my ass, time and time again, the sound echoing throughout the tent.

“You're damn tight... Gods, Jon. Oh Gods,” Robb moaned with his head hid in the curve between my ear and neck. His voice came out muffled. “You're mine... just mine. Mine.”

He kept repeating mine for a few thrusts. I was pleasantly amused by it at first, but when I noticed that Robb had no intention to stop whining – it had turned into a whine eventually - I frowned, staring at the ceiling. “Robb... I definitely understand. I'm yours, no one else’s. You don't- fuck! Right there... shit!”

Robb had begun hitting my prostate with highly precision in the exact moment in which I had claimed himself as Robb’s. I couldn't believe those words could have had such a power on Robb’s libido. Clearly, an insistent and obsessive need to fuck me harder and deeper had overwhelmed Robb, because that’s exactly what he did. I was his body, a complete moaning mess, almost crying in pleasure, my forehead covered in sweat. My legs weren't tangled around his waist anymore. I had pretty much forgotten that I even had legs. They were spread and absently laying on the mattress, swinging with Robb's movements. The King in the North let go of my ass to grip at my thighs strongly, spreading them even wider. He was almost completely pressed against my body, rocking his hips frantically and fucking him with great ardor.

“Say it again. Say who you belong to, Jon Stark,” he huffed against my widened mouth. We were moaning so loud that probably everyone and anyone who was anywhere near the camp could have heard us, but no one would have the audacity to interrupt a king and his soon to be consort.

“I'm yours... I'm yours! Robb, just yours!” I screamed in pleasure. I didn't know why Robb was being so possessive that night, but it truly did not matter. Everyone had their fantasies in bed. If my king wanted to hear me screaming that I was his, sure as my name was Jon, I was going to do that for him.

Robb groaned low in his throat and grabbed my ass again. He leaned his forehead on my shoulder and took a look down at where his dick kept disappearing inside his boy's wet hole. His cock was covered in my body fluids. I honestly had no idea if that was his pre-cum or my juices. I just knew that the sight of Robb’s big dick being red and swollen, penetrating me repeatedly and stretching me open, was giving me an addictive need not to stop being fucked by Robb. I would need it and him for the rest of my days. The faster he did it, the greater the pleasure was.

Robb almost didn't notice it, but suddenly I was coming between our bodies, releasing my cum on both of our chests. I was coming so hard and satisfyingly that my hot seeds splashed on my neck and jaw. Robb even moaned even louder at the sight, knowing that it was him who had caused it to happen.

“Did you like it? Mh?,” he kissed me fiercely. “Like the way I fuck you, the way I make you mine? Answer me.”

I cried out in pleasure and my forehead contracted for the effort to swallow my own saliva. “Yes... yes, I love it. Every time it's better... its better, Robbie. I love you...”

Robb devoured my lips again, roughly sneaking his tongue inside my mouth and provoking a series of wet sounds that were keeping company to the dull noise of the balls bumping against my cheeks. The King in the North hadn't and wouldn’t stopped fucking him mercilessly. Not even for a second. My body kept rocking with his. 

Robb’s orgasm is ripped out of him some minutes later, causing my hole to grip around his cock and make Robb see stars; gallons of royal Northern seed is spilling inside of my already full hole. Robb’s erection dies down but before he can fully get soft, he starts pushing in further, using his deflating cock to rub against my prostate with fervor. After some last soft thrusts, Robb fell down onto his elbows on top of me, his cock slowly softening inside of me. The action causes more cum to gush inside my ass.  
.

He finally pulls out and lies next to me on the bed. He kisses my cheek and says, “Thank you, Jon. You really do know how to send a king off to battle.”

I smiled, “I would give my life or just my butt in service of my king.”

He chuckled and we fall asleep soon after.

When I woke, there was clearly a fuss happening outside the tent. And as per usual, Robb was not there when I awoke. But that’s to be expected, especially on a day like this.

I quickly dressed and rushed out of the tent. When I walked out, I saw Robb talking to Theon and Rodrik Forrester. Robb saw me and waved me over. When I walked over, Robb said, “Jon, I told you the plan of action for today. I’ve chosen Lord Greyjoy and Lord Forrester to stay with you today, is that okay?”

I frowned asked, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Robb sighed, he was clearly annoyed. But he nodded anyway and waived Theon and Rodrik away. “Robb, I was thinking, maybe it would be best if you stayed here with me today. That way, we could ensure you’re safety.”

“Jon, I swear that I love you more than life itself, but I just don’t have time for this right now. The Lannister army will be across the field in no time and I must fight them. What sort of leader, what sort of king would I be if I didn’t fight in the wars that I cause? How can I ask my men to go out and fight for me if I won’t fight for them, alongside them? I love you so much Jon and I love that you want me to stay here so you know that I’ll be safe. And trust me, there’s nothing that I’d like more than to throw you on that bed and fuck you until you see stars. But that will have to wait. I’m going to march on Fairmarket and you will remain here with Theon and Rodrik, understood?”

Honestly, I was still pretty adamant about my ideas, beyond that I also sort of felt like arguing that I should be allowed to fight too. But like Robb said, now is really not the time.

“I understand, Robb. Just be safe and come back soon.”

He smiled and kissed me, “I love you, Jon. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

And with that, he was off.

For a short time, I went back to bed to rest. I slept for a few hours; it was certainly better than making conversation with Theon and watching Rodrik undress me with his eyes. Besides that, Robb and his men were only a short while away and I could hear all the screaming and agony, even though I was not close enough to see it myself. It only made me fearful that one of the screams of agony belonged to Robb.

When the sun had gone down, I arose and left the tent to see Rodrik and Theon sitting around a campfire, drinking ale. Theon noticed me first.

“Nice to see you up and about.”

Rodrik smirked at Theon and said, “He must have been so worn out from last night.”

Theon laughed and I frowned, “What? Did Robb tell you something?”

Theon laughed even louder, “You know Robb wouldn’t tell anything that happened between him and his precious Jon. Everyone in the camp could hear you and Robb. He fucked the life out of you, haha. I’m surprised that you can even walk after what was inside of you. The soldiers were saying that they were guaranteed a victory, because their king had fucked his boy like the mighty, wild wolf he is.”

Rodrik fell out laughing at that and I frowned ever harder. I snatched the ale away from Theon and took a large sip. It was somewhat relaxing, being with Rodrik and Theon, giving me something else to think about, instead of just worrying about Robb.

“Theon.” I said, “I need to speak with you about something.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Yes? About what?”

“Jeyne. Assuming that Robb and his men win tonight, you have to marry Jeyne soon. She told me she’s with child. Your child. She doesn’t want her child to be born a bastard and the least you could do is grant her that.”

Theon didn’t respond at first, he just looked into the fire. Then he spoke, “I’ll do it. It’s the least I can do.”

I wasn’t finished, “You need to be good and kind to her when you wed her. You’ve violated her beyond belief. I spoke with the poor girl and she didn’t deserve what you did to her. You have whores and wenches and all sorts of women who are willing to submit themselves unto you, but you chose a poor, helpless girl who had done nothing to you.”

Theon’s face was turned away from mine, looking at the fire. I heard slight sobbing. 

Rodrik, who I’d momentarily forgot was present then spoke up, “Theon, are you crying?”

“I was wrong for what I did to her and I’m going to do my absolute best to do right by her once we return to Winterfell. I’ll spend my entire life trying to make up for what I did to her.”

I squinted, “Why are you so mean, Theon? You can be so nice sometimes, like when you were nice to me and made sure that Robb and I got together. I remember that, Theon. That was so nice. But then you go and do shit like what you did to Jeyne Poole. Or all those times where you refused to refer to me as anything another than bastard or Snow. Why are you so fucking mean?” I was speaking without any emotion, although I was talking about things that were hurtful in the past.

He shrugged; he truly didn’t seem to have a definitive answer to my question. “I don’t fucking know, Jon. Maybe because my parents were always so mean to me. No one in my family gives a fuck about me. I'm supposed to become the Lord of Iron Islands and no one even writes me letters.”

Rodrik then spoke up, voicing his opinion. “I'm sorry for that Theon, but that’s not an excuse for your bad behavior, you know that right?”

Theon nodded and said, “I know that now. And I swear that I will spend the rest of my life trying to atone for all of my sins, no matter how small or great.” Then he turned to me. “I truly am sorry for the horrific way that I’ve treated you. It must have been so confusing for you, for me to be nice to you sometimes and then for me to be mean and rude and cold to you the next day. I don’t know why I did that, really I don’t. But I promise you that from now on, I will only treat you with the upmost respect. You will be the consort of the man that is my dearest friend, the man that is my king. I… I want us to be friends, Jon. Let’s be friends.”

I grunted at that. “Maybe we can just start with being civil.”

Theon smirked at that and nodded to me.

Rodrik smiled, “I’ll drink to that, boys.”

I frowned, suddenly hearing loud screams again. “Robb will win, right? I mean, what’s the possibility that he won’t?” It was a stupid question and I knew how stupid it was as soon as I heard it come out of my mouth and I was only inviting anxiety onto myself.

Luckily, Theon attempted to ease my mind, “Jon, Robb will be back here very soon, I’m sure of it. It’s just that this is a very important and large battle, as you know Jon. Whoever wins this battle will win the war. These sort of battles mean that it will take more time.”

I rolled my eyes, “Well then we should ride down there with our swords and help out the brave men who are fighting for our family. For the North.”

Theon snorted, “That might be fine for you, but even if we survived the battle, Robb would kill us after for letting you anywhere near bloodshed.” I knew it to be true, but it didn’t make the waiting around like a maiden any less distressing.

Rodrik, who I think was a bit drunk from the ale chimed in, “I'm certainly not Robb’s biggest supporter for obvious reasons, but I will say his plan to get you out of here was a stroke of genius. I don’t know if I would have ever come up with something as smart as that.”

I nodded, “Yes, he is certainly an amazing strategist.”

Rodrik had opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when we heard the sound of hooves approaching us. I smiled and stood, certain that it was Robb but then Rodrik grabbed me and pulled me back into Robb and my tent. Theon quickly followed behind us.

I was very annoyed, “What the fuck?”

Rodrik unsheathed his sword and said, “We don’t know who that is. If it’s King Robb, we’ll see from inside the tent. If it’s not, then we’ll not have given ourselves away in such an obvious fashion.”

I couldn’t disagree with such solid logic, so I simply followed suit and unsheathed my sword. And when the hooves reached our eyesight from inside the tent, Rodrik’s plan proved to be fruitful: it was indeed not Robb. As a matter of fact, it was the exact opposite of Robb.

“Seven hells.” Rodrik said, “That's Tywin fucking Lannister.”

I squinted, “That doesn’t make any sense. Why would he have left the battlefield by himself, without a single soldier to accompany for safety?”

Theon then quietly interjected, “Maybe he’s fleeing a humiliating defeat.”

I grunted, “One could only hope.”

Then Rodrik asked the question on all our minds, “Well, what should we do?”

“Capture him.” I said, “He's the best fucking commander the Lannisters have. If they lose him, they’ll truly be nothing.”

Theon and Rodrik looked back and forth between each other and nodded. Theon then turned around and grabbed a bow and arrow. “I’ll shoot his horse square between the eyes and he’ll be knocked from it. The two of you need to run out and grab him as soon after that as possible, got it?”

Rodrik and I nodded. 

Theon adjusted his stance and quietly, without warning, his arrow flew and hit the horse between its eyes. You can say a lot about Theon, but he is a perfect shot. Rodrik and I jumped out of the tent before Tywin even hit the ground. 

Tywin was relatively old and despite all the crimson armor that adorned his body, the unexpected fall had clearly done a number on him. Rodrik and I rushed to either side of him and dragged his heavy armor back into the tent. He was mumbling something the entire time we dragged him, but it was relatively hard to hear whatever he was saying.

Once we had successfully dragged him back to the tent, we sat him against a post. Theon was clearly prepared and had procured a large string of rope and proceeded to tie Tywin to the bed post. Tywin’s incessant and incoherent rambling continued further and Rodrik grabbed a dirty rag from the ground and stuffed his mouth with it.

“King Robb will be pleased.” Rodrik remarked.

I nodded. “Yes, he will be. We’ve captured Jaime and Tywin. We need to take turns watching him. I can take first watch, I’ve slept all day. It’s time you two get some rest.”

While they both appeared as though they might like to protest, they both nodded. They both fell asleep relatively quickly and I was left to stare at Tywin’s face with a sword in my hand. I watched him until the night became the day, when Rodrik awoke. It was well into the next day and Robb and his party had still not returned. Rodrik told me to go get some sleep and that he would take the next watch. Although I was somewhat reluctant, any break from the monotony of staring at Tywin Lannister’s face was welcomed.

It was dusk that same day when I was awoken. I was being shaken and I said, “Rodrik, I’ll take the next watch. Just stop shaking me.” When the shaking didn’t stop, I rolled over to stop Rodrik, only to see that it wasn’t Rodrik.

It was Robb.

His entire body was soaked in blood, even his face had streaks of blood on it. “Are you happy to see me, Jon? I’ve returned, like I promised you I would.”

I nodded incredulously, “Did you win the battle?”

He smiled, “Yes love. We’ve won the battle. And I see you’ve captured Tywin Lannister. I’m very proud of you, gorgeous.”

I smiled and responded, “Well it was more of a team effort. Rodrik and Theon were crucial to the capture.”

Robb chuckled, “Of course it was, Jon. I’m going to go find a stream somewhere where I can rinse off the blood of my enemies so I can join you in bed and show you how a king returns from battle.”

I smirked and then asked, “Robb? Is it finally over? Have we won?”

Robb turned back to me and said, “Yes Jon. We’ve won. We’ll easily be able to march on King’s Landing to get our sisters back.” He sighed and said, “Thank the gods its over.”


	11. What to do When There's Another King in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Renly meet in the Crownlands, Margaery and Jon have a heart to heart.

Chapter 11: What to do When There’s Another King in Town

JON POV

House Rykker had fled their seat at Duskendale, which was fortune for us, since it gave us a place to rest. Despite the hostility I was sure we would face in the Crownlands, I would have to say the trip had been relatively peaceful and quiet. The plan had originally been to simply march against King’s Landing but we had received word that Lord Renly (or is it King Renly now) would also be arriving in Duskendale and that it was decided that it would only be fortunate to wait for him and his army.

The morning of Renly’s arrival was a quiet one. “What will happen when Renly arrives?” I had asked Robb.

He simply shrugged and said, “He and I will have to come to some agreement first. I’ll assist him in taking King’s Landing if he agrees to becoming King of the Six Kingdoms.”

I bit my lip, “And if he doesn’t agree?”

Robb rose an eyebrow. “I don’t think that will happen. Renly is nothing if not flexible and I doubt that he truly wishes to have any dominion over the North. Besides, he and I have something in common.”

“And what’s that? You were both born to be lords but you both decide that wasn’t good enough.” Theon interjected. Robb rolled his eyes and gave him a somewhat playful slap.

“Beyond that similarity, Renly and I are also similar in our choice of lover. Renly’s love is Ser Loras of House Tyrell. I’m certain that will the combined armies of House Stark, House Tully, House Baratheon, and House Tyrell there will be no way for the Lannisters to hold on to King’s Landing. And we have Tywin and Jaime, their army’s in shambles. We have them in the palm of our hands Jon. Just a little while longer and we can go home, my prince.”

I smirked and responded, “You mean, your high prince.”

He chuckled and said, “Haha yes, my sincerest apologies. My high prince.”

I smiled and kissed his left cheek. I twiddled my thumbs a bit, eating the mutton. Robb gently grabbed my chin and made me face him. “Yes?” I asked.

He cocked his head to the side and spoke quietly, “Last night, I was thinking about how our wedding will go. You see, I’m a bit torn: if we get married a soon as we return to Winterfell, we’ll hardly have time to make arrangements. But, if we make all the arrangements so it can be perfect, then we’ll have to wait even longer. What do you think we should do?”

I considered his question and then I answered. “Let’s make all the proper arrangements. There hasn’t been a King in the North for 300 years and you deserve all the fanfare of a great king, because you are a great king. Besides, you are already my husband, Robb. Maybe not by law, but certainly in practice.”

He beamed and asked, “You really think of me as your husband?”

I nodded, “Of course. I love you so much Robb. My king and my husband.”

Robb kissed me deeply, seeming to not care who was present. He smiled at me with his perfect white teeth. “I’ll have them make a crown for you, gorgeous. You’d look so pretty in a crown.” Despite my actual objection to wearing a crown, I couldn’t help but indulge Robb. “I’ll be happy to adorn a crown to match yours.”

He laid a quick kiss onto my neck and stood. “I must go bathe. King Renly will be here very soon and it is important that we represent ourselves as the best we can be. I’ve arranged a bath for you as well. Would you like me to escort you there?”

I shook my head, “No, I’ll be fine. I’d like to eat a bit more. I’ll meet you back here soon, so we can welcome King Renly and his party.”

He simply nodded and left.

It was the middle of the day when Renly and his party finally arrived. Renly was a nice looking man, but of course nothing compared to Robb or Rodrik. Riding beside Renly was Margaery Tyrell his “queen” and behind them was Loras, his lover and Margaery’s brother. I knew the circumstances for Renly were much different than Robb’s; Renly didn’t have any younger brothers to carry on the Baratheon name, unlike Robb. Loras was pretty and had curly hair like mine, though his was blonde. 

We were lined in a similar fashion as when we received King Robert, all that time ago. Renly dismounted his horse and walked over to Robb with ease. Renly smiled at Robb and they gave each other a fierce and manly hug. A hug between kings. 

“Brother.” Robb said as if he had known Renly all his life. Renly smiled back at him, then he turned to me. I bowed to him and respectfully said, “My king.” He smiled back at me and said, “Lord Jon. Or is it Prince Jon now?”

I was about to answer but Robb answered before I could. “High Prince Jon.” I nodded and Robb then asked, “Shall we go into the great hall?”

Renly nodded and the more important and relevant members of his party followed while the rest remained on the outside of keep. The great hall at Duskendale was truly small, smaller than Winterfell’s and even smaller than at the Twins, but it was a hall nonetheless. Robb was the host, so he sat and the head of the long table. I was his consort, so I sat at the opposite end of the table, next to Queen Margaery.

Margaery was pretty, just like her brother. But what I found most interesting of all the things that I had ever heard about Margaery was that she was cunning and smart.

She turned to me, after picking at her meal and asked, “My prince, have you ever been to Highgarden?”

I shook my head, “No your grace, I can’t say I have.”

She tilted her head to the side, “That’s a terrible shame. Your sister, Sansa, is still in the capital. When the rescue her, I'm sure she would be an excellent wife for our Loras here. They would live in HIghgarden and you could visit her often.”

I frowned. “I’m sure Sansa would like that, but I find it hard to believe that Loras would like that arrangement.”

She sighed and shook her head, “Maybe not, but we all have to make decisions that we don’t like sometimes for the good of family. I’m sure you and King Robb would rather be anywhere but in the Crownlands, in an abandoned keep, gearing up to march on King’s Landing.”

She had a point. I had always wanted to see the South, but certainly not this way, fighting and warring and trying to get our sisters back. No, this isn’t where I’d like to be. “Well you’re certainly right there; I’d like to be far from here, in Winterfell, with my family. And I’m sure that you would much rather be in the capital, in the Red Keep, as the unopposed queen.”

She giggled a bit and said, “Well certainly. Is there any other way?”

I shook my head and laughed. “Certainly not.”

Her face became serious and then she whispered, “I could never ask Loras this, but I need your help. I’m sure you know how to inspire Robb and I need to learn to inspire a man who can only enjoy the company of other men.”

I was beyond taken aback by her directness, but I knew that she was only being pragmatic and was genuinely attempting to get information that would be useful to her. I was a bit confused about how to go about answering a question like that, but I did my best, “Well with Robb, he’s always ready to…” I trailed off, trying to find the right way to phrase the statement, “he never needs much inspiring. I think sometimes he can be inspired by the wind itself.”

She chuckled and said, “Yes, that can sometimes be the case with some men, especially men who are attracted to their bedmates. Unfortunately, that is not nearly my circumstances. I need to make a Baratheon son and I’ve not yet realized how that will occur.”

She seemed nice enough, so I did my best to help her. “Maybe, if you’re desperate enough, you can request that Loras be there as well. I’m sure that would greatly help King Renly and his lack of inspiration.”

She smirked. “Yes, I imagine that would be very inspirational. I just want to be able to have a Baratheon son. Have you ever hoped to give Robb any sons?”

I gasped at her, completely shocked at what she had just said. I had obviously heard of men who had given birth before, but all of those men had been Targaryens or had lived in ancient Valyria. “Well, it maybe has crossed my mind a time or two, but I would never dare to mention it to Robb, lest he get himself excited. I know Robb would die for a son of our own. But I’m almost certain that will never happen.”

She smiled sadly, “We can’t have it all, I guess. We must be happy with the lots that we have and be pleased with it.”

I nodded. “Certainly.”

She shook her head, “How did we find ourselves on such an ominous topic?”

I shrugged and laughed. I liked Queen Margaery.

Much later that night, Robb and Renly were negotiating about just what would happen after the march on King’s Landing. Margaery and I were sitting across the table from the two kings, but we were close enough to overhear their conversation. The hall was empty, except for us and I was fairly certain that I had seen Rodrik leave with Loras, which was a bit suspect, but none of my business.

“If I allow you to take dominion over the North, I need you to ensure me that the northern army will remain loyal to me.” Renly said. I saw that Robb shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He responded respectfully but curtly, “The Northern army is loyal to me first and foremost. You are my brother king and I will always value your friendship and I will support your rule, even through military support.”

Renly squinted and nodded slowly. “Yes. We are brother kings. Tomorrow we ride for King’s Landing.”

Robb nodded and returned, “Tomorrow we take the capital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was confused, I obviously know that Renly and Robb are brothers, I was just using the word "brother" as in "brother kings", somewhat similar to how Henry VIII and Francis I called each other brothers (before eventually going to war lol)


	12. The Longest Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ride to King's Landing, Loras and Jon have a talk

Chapter 12: The Longest Ride

I didn’t mind the ride from Duskendale. It wasn’t long and I was in relatively good company. I spent my time with the two Tyrells, Loras and Margaery, and it was honestly a welcomed change from Rodrik and Theon, who I often saw on the way to the capital, laughing and talking and joking, clearly becoming good friends. I only saw Robb during the night, as he rode in the front with Renly. Consorts like myself were supposed to stay in the back, where we can be “watched and protected.” It was undoubtedly annoying, I wanted to take part in the action and it was what I wanted more than anything.

“What do you expect to happen when we reach King's Landing?” I asked Loras.

Loras didn’t answer at first. He simply shook his golden hair out of his face and gave me a small smile. Admittedly, I was just a bit jealous of Loras. He was tall, handsome, and a knight. I had wanted to be a knight for so long as a child, wanting and wishing, until Theon cruelly informed me that bastards can’t be knights and I was but a simple and lowly bastard. Loras was born to the second most powerful family in all of Westeros and he was to be the lover of the King of the Six Kingdoms. But in reality, Loras was probably a bit jealous of me as well. Loras would never be able to love Renly in public and he would have to watch his sister be the king’s wife for the rest of his days. 

Loras looked back at me and muttered, “What do you think happens when a city is sacked?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know. The people who rule it die?”

He shook his head. “No, Jon. Rape and murder, lots of rape and murder. You see, the men have been marching for months and they will have their vengeance.”

I was horrified, “What do you mean? King Robb and King Renly would never allow such a thing.”

“Maybe not, but do you think that they can account for all of their men during the sack?”

Loras had a point, it would be impossible for the two kings to be able to account for all the men in the armies at all time. “Well, is it possible that the military wouldn’t have to intervene? We still have Jaime and Tywin. I’m sure that’ll be of some value to Cersei and Joffrey.”

Loras scoffed, “Maybe. At best you’ll trade Jaime and Tywin for your two little sisters. Do you really think that Cersei and her children will just leave King’s Landing? No, it will be a fight.”

I frowned. I had been naïve, thinking that it was possible that the march on King’s Landing would be relatively peaceful. But there’s no such thing as peaceful sackings of cities. I didn’t respond, so Loras continued, “I love a good fight though. We’ve had a few skirmishes here and there in the Stormlands, but nothing like the battles that you Northmen have faced in the Riverlands. Must have been exciting.”

I didn’t respond to that right away, because my memory of the events was that the battles were the exact opposite of exciting. Scaring, frightening, and worrying, yes. But exciting? No.

“Well that’s one way to put it.”

Loras nodded over and said, “Renly told me last night that we should arrive at the gates of King’s Landing by nightfall. Will you take part in the fighting?”

I shook my head. “No, I’m not permitted to take part in the fighting. Robb won’t have it.”

Loras nodded, “I expected that. You won’t be alone, though, Margaery will be with you.”

I smiled at that. “Good. She’ll be a nice addition the group. Lord Rodrik and Lord Greyjoy are assigned to stay with me during the battles. It’ll be nice having her with.”

Loras cocked his head to the side. “Lord Greyjoy is truly foul, but Lord Rodrik is truly a man to behold.”

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Yes, he is. He’s kind and honest and decently handsome as well, yes?”

Loras smirked and quietly admitted, “Yes, he’s handsome.”

I smiled, “When I first met him, in Winterfell, he told me that one day he will take a man for his consort.”

Loras nodded, “Yes, he happened to tell me the same. He told me all about the Old gods and their acceptance of same gendered relations.”

I nodded, “Yes, they’re very lenient.”

Loras looked over at me and muttered, “That’s something to keep in mind.”

“Certainly is, if you’re looking for a husband.”

His head snapped over to me and I knew then that I had gone too far. “What do you mean ‘if I’m looking for a husband’ you know of my relationship with King Renly.”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, my lord. I just noticed that you and Rodrik had spoken and I didn’t know what you had intended with him.”

He nodded slowly and I could tell he was calming down. “Well, you’re not the only one who noticed Rodrik and I talking. Renly saw us and he was extremely displeased.”

I nodded. “Well, I can understand why. Rodrik can be threatening.”

Loras scoffed, “Maybe his good looks could be threatening, but his abject poverty isn’t.”

I shook my head, “Rodrik isn’t poor! House Forrester is a noble house of the North. He may not be as rich as House Tyrell but he certainly isn’t poor and I’m sure you know that.”

Loras nodded. “Well, it’s of no matter anyway. I could never leave Renly’s side and not even Rodrik’s handsome face or his charming personality could lure me away from my gallant and brave Renly.”

I thought it was a bit ironic that he was many paces away from Renly’s side. Beyond that, he seemed to be trying to convince me and himself, and I’m not quite sure that it worked for either of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter was super short, but I swear the next chapter will be much longer. I'm writing the next chapter now and it's too long, so I thought I'd add the first part now. :)


	13. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

Chapter 13: You’ll Always Find Your Way Back Home

“Just one more day Jon. One more day and we’ll be on our way back home, back to Winterfell.” Robb said, caressing my face. He was in his full battle regalia, his metal armor and such. He and Renly and Loras and all the rest were on their way to take King’s Landing. As per usual, I was being left behind with Rodrik and Theon, though Margaery would accompany us that go round and I was certain that she’d make good company. 

I smiled up at Robb and I whispered, “I’m so excited to venture back home, truly I am. How long has it been since we were able to look across the moors of Winterfell?”

“Too long,” he said, his eyes growing a bit wet, “Too long.” He stood and said, “It won’t take very long to take the city, I can promise you that. I should be back here in a day or so. We’ll take the new cannons from King Renly’s army and we’ll easily be able to use it to tear down the walls of the city. Or, of course, if Joffrey sues for peace and abdicates we’ll just walk into the city.” He smiled more widely, “Aren’t you excited to see our sisters again?”

I nodded. Indeed, I was excited to see the girls, especially Arya. But, there had been something that had plagued my mind. “Robb, what if they don’t approve of us, you know, being together?”

He kissed my cheek and said, “Don’t you worry your pretty head about that, Jon. I promise you that I’ll speak to the both of them about it before we come back here to camp. They will not give you an ounce of grief about it, that I swear to you.”

I smiled and kissed his pretty red lips. I pulled back and whispered, “Be safe.”

He nodded and responded, “I always am, love. Don’t trouble your head about it.” And with that, he left. 

I laid in bed a bit longer, knowing very well that I wouldn’t have anything better to do with my time. When I finally arose, I walked out of my tent to find Rodrik strumming a lute while Margaery and Theon danced to the music. Personally, I found it wildly inappropriate. Boys and men alike were now marching on King's Landing, trying to liberate Westeros from the grips of the tyrannical Lannisters. Of course, I decided that it would be far more diplomatic and productive to pretend that I didn’t feel that way.

Theon turned to me and remarked, “Jon! Dance! Come dance with us!”

I sighed and shook my head. “I'm not a good dancer.”

Margaery rolled her eyes, “Jon, please. I'm the Queen of the Six Kingdoms and I command you to dance.” I didn’t really appreciate that comment, as she was the Queen of the Six Kingdoms and not the Seven Kingdoms; I was not one of her subjects. But I huffed and joined. Theon twirled Margaery around and she was then passed to me. I then took her by the hand and danced. She smiled at me and said, “You’re not as bad as you claimed to be.”

I smiled and responded, “I'm glad to hear that you think so.”

We danced for a few more minutes, until Theon requested to dance with Margaery again. Then, I sat next to Rodrik. I hadn’t known that Rodrik played the lute before, but he clearly had had an excellent teacher because he was marvelous at it. He smiled at me and remarked, “This is the last time that we will be like this, you know. You, me, Theon, even Margaery. Tomorrow King’s Landing will be Renly’s and none of us will see each other again. We will simply live in each other’s memories in the stories that we tell to our children and our children’s children.”

I hadn’t thought about it like that before, but I knew what Rodrik was saying was true. Once I returned to Winterfell, there was an excellent chance that I would never venture south of Moat Cailin again and I’d certainly be shocked if Renly and Margaery and Loras paid us a visit in Winterfell. I was excited to go home with Robb, my king, but for people like Rodrik, the war was as much excitement as he would ever be afforded. “Yes that’s true. But you, Theon, and I will take our journey home together. Besides, you’ll always be welcome at Winterfell and I think you know that.”

He nodded. “Yes, I know that. It’s just a bit sad to me. We’ve made so many friends on this journey and now it has come to an end.”

Friends? What friends had we made? Unless, of course, he was referring to Loras, who I was certain that he had an illicit tryst with. “Well, what friends are you referring to? All our friends are sons and daughters of the North, right?”

Rodrik didn’t answer at first and it was clear that he was wrestling with something. Then he said, “Sometimes we make friends by accident. Sometimes we make very handsome and sweet friends by accident.”

I sighed. “Are you talking about Loras?”

He hung his head and sighed. “Yes.” He said. He stopped strumming the lute and turned to me. “Do you see her, over there? She’s dancing with Theon Greyjoy, like some girl in a tavern without any self respect or honor. Tell me something, Jon: how would you feel if your sister married the man you loved?”

I frowned. It really was an unfortunate situation. One that I would have readily admitted that I was glad not to be a part of. “It is sad and I truly cannot imagine myself put in his position. But I imagine that Loras and Margaery had a discussion about it. Has Loras informed you otherwise?”

Rodrik put his hands on his face and he led out a small sob. I knew he was trying to be as silent as possible to not attract the attentions of Theon and Margaery. It must have weird for him, being so fond of Loras but knowing that he might never be allowed to pursue it. At least, not in the way he would want. Rodrik is an honorable man of the North and he would never attempt to take Loras for a quick tumble in the woods or the bushes. No, I knew good and well that if Rodrik had his way, he would take Loras for his own and take him back to his keep. I also knew that the chances of that ever happening were very small.

“He has not said in so many words, but he has made it clear to me in other ways. His feelings have been totally overlooked. What sort of family would treat their own son, their shining lord in silver, which such ignorance?”

While Rodrik was making good points, they were certainly not points that I was particularly interested in intervening in. It wouldn’t be my place nor would it be my duty to intervene in the affairs of House Tyrell or House Baratheon. Beyond that, Rodrik was attempting to place all of the fault on House Tyrell and its members, but I believe that Renly also had a choice in the marriage. But, however, it was my duty to console my friend. “If Loras is truly distraught with anguish and sadness over his circumstances, then he should be made aware that there is another way.”

Rodrik turned his head to me. “What do you mean, Jon?”

I attempted to give a noncommittal smile and I shrugged ever so slightly, “Well if you are true and certain about your affections for Loras, you could always offer him a place in the North, with you and House Forrester, at your keep.”

He raised his eyebrow, “Do you think that would work?”

Was I supposed to do everything? “Well it’s worth a try, isn’t it Rodrik?”

He nodded a quietly responded, “Yes, it’s worth a try.”

I was sitting next to Margaery, just a few short hours later. We weren't talking about anything that mattered, just random conversation really. Then, the army returned and Margaery insisted that we go and meet them. “It’s our duty,” she had said. She was right, though, and it was indeed our duty. Robb came slinging down the pathway and he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. “We can finally go home.” I nodded and I asked, “Where are our sisters?” Robb opened his mouth to respond when I heard a quiet voice ask, “Jon? Is that you?”

I turned my head only to see Sansa. I smiled back at her. She ran over and she gave me a firm hug. No, she wasn’t my favorite sister and no, she and I weren’t terribly close, but she was family and that’s what mattered. 

“I’m so glad to see you.” She said, hugging me tightly. When she finally let me go, she remarked, “You look well Jon. I hear that things have changed immensely for you.”

I smiled awkwardly, pretty unsure how to respond to that. So I answered, “Yes, they have. I’m very happy about it.”

She just nodded, “I am pleased to hear it as well.” She then hugged me again, even harder that time. She was different. Before she had left, she would have never hugged me or even laid a finger on me to acknowledge me. Something had happened to the poor girl, clearly she had subject to sinister and evil people. 

She pulled back. Then I looked from her, then to Robb, then back to her. “Where’s Arya?”

Neither of them were too keen answer my question and I knew something was wrong. Sansa spoke, “I haven‘t seen her since the day father died. She’s missing.” 

Missing? How could she possibly be missing? She had been placed in the care of the Lannisters who were supposed to at least make sure that she remained in their eyesight, if nothing else. I really had looked forward to seeing her, truly I had. But I would have to recognize that there was a possibility that I would never see her again. 

“She’s a strong girl, Jon. Stronger than most. Wherever she is, I’m sure she’s taking care of herself.” Robb was trying to assure me. But he was also trying to assure himself. “I’m certain that she’ll return to Winterfell, sooner or later.”

I nodded. I was lying on the bed with Robb’s arms wrapped tightly around me. “I know she will Robb. I just miss her. I miss how things were.”

He huffed and I felt his breath on the back on my neck. Then I felt a kiss on the back of my neck. “I miss how things were and I miss the bliss of childhood. I miss the ease of our lives. But we’re adults now and we have no choice but to grow and be men, yes?”

I nodded. I knew he was right. Our childhood had come to an end and had come to a very abrupt end at that. But this was our life now, Robb was king, I was his, Sansa’s going to have to deal with drama of what she suffered in the capital, and Arya might never be reunited with her family. But that’s the reality of our lives.

“I love you Jon.” Robb said. He said it so softly, I could hardly hear it. But I did hear it and I quietly responded back, “I love you too Robb. I promise you I do. More than I can truly say.”

He ran his fingers through my hair. “I know you do Jon. I know. I just want you to remember that no matter what happens, no matter the trials we go through and the struggles we must suffer, we will always survive it if we stick together. If we stick together, there are no bounds to what we can accomplish.”


	14. What to do When There’s Only a Few Minutes in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon have a talk in the morning

Chapter 14: What to do When There’s Only a Few Minutes in the Morning

The march from King’s Landing back home to Winterfell was long and tedious and tiring, but it was considerably less anxiety inducing than the first trip to King’s Landing. First, we said our deep and heartfelt goodbyes to Loras and Renly and Margaery. Renly and Robb hugged as if they were brothers, brothers that had been raised together and brothers that loved each other fiercely. On the other hand, I was left to giving the Queen Margaery my farewell and it wasn’t nearly as heartfelt as Renly and Robb’s, but it was still just as sincere. I watched attentively as Loras and Rodrik said their goodbyes and I must admit, they didn’t even seem particularly upset or sad when they parted. 

In any case, it took several moons to return home, but we were provided easy passage and safe terrain. We were even afforded good weather as well. All was going to plan. We had paused for a small break somewhere in the Riverlands, not too far south of House Frey’s keep at the Twins. We were only two or three nights away from crossing the twins and once we did that, we would easily be in the North and on the home stretch back to Winterfell. 

When I woke one morning, not only was Robb lying next to me, he was snoring in a very loud manner. It was annoying, but sort of cute. I remember he used to snore so loudly back when we would sleep together as children. Some things never change, I guess. He looked so handsome and his curls looked so pretty. I smirked and though ‘that’s my man.’

I kissed him on the cheek and his cheeks immediately became full with red. I kissed his cheek again. He stirred a little and then angled his lips to mine. He kissed me deeply and his tongue wrestled in my mouth. He pulled back and muttered, “You taste like honey and sugar.”

I giggled at that remark. I smiled and asked, “Is that really true?”

He smirked and nodded, “Yes, it’s true. You taste delicious, you look delicious, and you are completely and totally mine.”

I was becoming pretty horny and I kissed his neck very intimately. I asked, “Are you going to make love to me, love?”

He growled at me, but shook his head. “I’ll make love to you all day and night once I return tonight, but now I have to make some arrangements with the lords on the council.”

I grunted and rolled over. “You are always making plans with the lords in the morning. You never have time for me anymore and I can not recall the last time we made love in the morning.” I meant it to sound playful, but it ended up sounding bitter and sad.

He frowned and responded, “That is really not fair and I think you know that, Jon. I do have time for you and every time I return in the evenings, we talk about our days and we talk about our feelings. And then we make love.” He ran his fingers through my hair and then laid a kiss on my neck. “I promise when we finally return home to Winterfell, I will have all the time in the world to be with you and spend time with you and make love to you in the morning. Do you understand?”

I nodded, albeit reluctantly, and answered, “Okay Robb, I understand.”

He smiled at me again, “I do have a few moments to spare, though. The lords will be waiting but talking to you is far more important than dealing with any lord.”

I smiled at that. He was certainly correct, I was much more important than any lord. I sighed and asked, “How do you think that we will be able to get Arya back? I mean, now that we know she was not with the Lannisters, what happened to her? Is she somewhere in the woods, is she being held hostage by some demented lord? Is she… is she?” I trailed off, my voice breaking in the process. I could not bear to imagine that there was a considerable possibility that Arya was gone and if she was, I would be so upset about it.

Robb took my hand in his and kissed it. “I hope you do not think that I am not worried about Arya, because I am. And you are right; there are so many possibilities that could be true when it comes to her and her circumstances and her safety. But if refuse to believe that anything too horrible has happened to her. I am certain that she is somewhere out there, fending for herself. She will find her way back to Winterfell sooner rather than later, I am certain of it.”

I nodded. He could not be too certain of the words he was saying and I could tell. When Robb meant the words he said, he would say them confidently and assuredly, but that time he appeared to be just as confused and upset as I was, if not more. I did not want to upset him further, especially when he had a meeting with the lords so soon after. Instead, I attempted to redirect the conversation to another concern of mine. “What do you think your mother will do when we return and try to marry?”

Robb rolled his eyes and then shook his head. “Jon, no one is going to try to marry. We will be married and that is not a discussion nor is it an argument. I have made myself plain to my mother on multiple occasions and I will not tolerate and disrespect to you from anyone. She knows that very well. So I will say this and hopefully it will ease you mind. If she does anything to you that I find to be disrespectful or off color, she will have consequences for it. You can be certain of that.” He then kissed my forehead and muttered, “I have to go love, but believe that I am so excited to see you again tonight.”

I nodded, turned over, and went back to sleep.


	15. Home is Where Your Family is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Robb, and the rest of the North finally return to Winterfell. Their first day back is not what was expected.

Chapter 15: Home is where Your Family Is

It was such a relief to be back in Winterfell. It wasn’t an easy journey, not by any means, but it was certainly one that was worth it. When we had finally arrived in Winterfell, it felt like being in a completely new place. It didn’t feel as familiar as I thought it would have and honestly, it was a bit cold. The courtyard was completely empty, something that I had never seen before, not in all my years of living there. It was quiet. Just too quiet. Suspiciously quiet.

Robb dismounted from his horse first and ordered that Sansa and I stay back. He unsheathed his sword and opened the doors to the Great Hall. Sansa and I watched him enter. Soon after he returned to us, smiling, “There’s nothing to fear in there. We are safe.” I grinned and followed him inside. A few maids were here and there and immediately some of the kitchen maids began preparing for a celebratory feast. I remembered poor Jeyne and I remembered Theon’s promise to me, all that time ago on the outskirts of Fairmarket; he promised me that he would do right by Jeyne. It wasn’t easy to find Theon in the sea of Northmen that were at Winterfell, but I found him eventually. “Hey, can we talk” I asked him.

He frowned, but he nodded. He stood and followed me to the side of the Great Hall. I could see Robb eyeing us from the table, but he said nothing. Once we made it to an area where no one would hear us, Theon asked, “What’s going on?”

I bit my lip, uncomfortably. Despite the fact that Theon and I had attempted to make our amends, we were still a long way to go before we were actual friends. Besides that, it wasn’t like we had made amends during peacetime, there were men being murdered just an hour away. We were tolerating each other and in many ways I felt as though I was overstepping my bounds. However, I knew that I had to do it, because no one else would. “At Fairmarket, you promised me that you would do right by her and her child. Your child. So, my question is do you intend to make good on that promise?”

He huffed. He was clearly annoyed that I was bringing it up and clearly he didn’t want to talk about it with me, but he nodded and said, “Yes Jon. I’ll make good on my promise. Would you like me to do it now?”

I nodded, “I think now would be good.” I began walking towards Jeyne’s room and Theon followed behind me. My heart began to beat quickly on our way to her room, I didn’t know what would happen. There were so many things that could go wrong. I was worried. When he arrived at her room, I turned to Theon and said, “Don’t come in yet. I’ll mention it to her that you’re here. If she wants to see you, then we’ll let her. But if she doesn’t wish to see you, then you should go. Is that okay with you?”

He agreed with me and responded, “That sounds fair.”

I turned away from him and knocked gently on the door. A faint and small, “Hello?” greeted me. I opened the door just so and peeked my head in. “Jeyne?” I asked, my voice not a tone above a whisper, “It’s Jon. Jon Stark.”

She sighed in a very demure sort of way and answered, “Come in.”

I looked back at Theon and tried to give him a look that would mean, “Stay put” and I was sure he received the message. I entered Jeyne’s room and its layout was virtually identical to what it had looked like when we had first left, all that time ago. Well, all except for Jeyne. Her belly was swollen as all pregnant women’s bellies do. It was sad, really. She hadn’t wanted the baby and she was forced into the act of conception, but was forced to be responsible for. I couldn’t imagine what that must have been like for so young a girl.

“Hi.” I offered to her. She gestured near a chair that was close to her bed and I sat in it. “It’s good to see you.”

She smiled back at me, and although I was sure that it was a fake smile, I knew she meant it, at least a little bit. “I must admit, when I heard you knocking, I was sure it was Sansa.”

I hadn’t thought about that. The poor girl probably wanted to see her friend first, not the man who had violated her. “I’m so sorry, I hadn’t thought of that. How absentminded of me. I don’t know what I’m thinking. Of course, you would want to see Sansa first.” I began to rise from the share, but Jeyne started shaking her head. “No! You don’t have to go, I want you to say. Please stay. I haven’t had any company for months now. Everyone’s been away.”

It must have been hard for her, being all by herself, young and pregnant, abandoned because of a war that wouldn’t have much effect on her life. Maybe it would have been better if I had stayed with her. Or maybe not. I didn’t know anything about tending to pregnant women and I probably would have just upset her even further with my constant sulking.

I sat back down in accordance with her request. I sighed and I finally told her what I had come for. “Before the war, I’d promised you that I’d help you sort out everything with Theon. You said you didn’t want your child to be a bastard. I tried to help.”

She squinted at me and ask, “What do you mean?”

“I….I asked Theon here. He and I both realize that you would be well within your rights to demand that he leaves here, but I remembered that you said that you didn’t want your child to be born a bastard, so he’s outside.”

She didn’t say anything to me in response and simply continued to stare at me. I continued, “I can go, if you’d like. I can give you two some time to talk candidly.”

She continued staring at me and did say anything at first. Then, she slowly nodded. I slowly stood and gently grabbed her hand, which I kissed. I left the room and looked over Theon. He raised an eye at me and I said sternly, “Don’t hurt her, okay? You do whatever she asks. You’ll whatever she tells you to, right?”

He nodded solemnly. “Yes.” I nodded understandingly and I watched Theon enter her room. I sighed worryingly, but I walked away. 

“Jon, please I need to show you something now.”

I rolled my eyes. “Rodrik, can’t this wait until after dinner? I’d like nothing more than to have something to eat with Robb. Please let me go.”

I tried to make my way around Rodrik but he blocked my passage and continued. “Jon, please. Come with me.” 

I sighed and reluctantly nodded. He turned around and led me into the stable. I huffed. “Where are we going, Rodrik? Why are we in the stables?”

He bit his lip and then motioned towards one of the stalls. It appeared to empty and I slowly opened it, only to find Ser Loras Tyrell. I looked at him for a moment and then I looked back at Rodrik and asked, “What have you done?”

Rodrik bit his lip and quietly offered, “Loras and I decided that we didn’t want to be parted. I snuck him here with the horses.”

I shook my head, growing from mildly annoyed to fiercely mad. “Loras is the lover of the King of the Six Kingdoms! Do you know what you have done? This could start a war!”

Rodrik opened his mouth, but Loras spoke first, “It is not Rodrik’s fault. In fact, it was my idea. If you are going to be cross with one of us, be cross with me and not him.” 

I sighed and then turned to Loras. His eyes were full with love and affection and I knew that he was serious. I had known that Loras and Rodrik were involved in some way, but I had not known that the attachment had grown so strong. I took a deep breath, trying to get to the bottom of the situation without sounding rude or judgmental or angry. “Did you say anything to Renly or Margaery when you left? Or did you simply run off? You must realize that you are the future of House Tyrell and they will search all of Westeros for you.” 

Loras just sighed and answered, “No, I didn’t speak with either of them. I didn’t want to explain myself. I had planned to send a raven, once I had arrived in Rodrik’s keep.”

I scratched my head. “You two cannot stay here. It is not safe for us. It would be safer for you both to go to Rodrik’s keep, way in the North, not too far from the Wall. No one will see you there, Loras, nor will they recognize you. It would be best not to call him Loras in public or in front of people of noble birth. Just say that he is your lover if you must. Say that he is a bastard from the Reach. Call him Flowers. But do not endanger us.”

Rodrik nodded. “When would you have us go?”

I shrugged. “As soon as possible. It is not safe for you here, Loras. It is not safe for any of us.” I took a quick look around the stable and then announced, “I have to go now. Robb will wonder where I am.”

Either Rodrik or Loras said something as I walked away, but I did not hear the comment, nor did I particularly care. I was so shocked by the sheer carelessness of both of them. How dumb could they be to put all of us in danger by bringing Loras into the North? I would have to tell Robb. I was not entirely sure how I would tell Robb, but he was the king and kings should know about powerful fugitives in their kingdom.

I returned to the Great Hall and it was shockingly quiet. Everyone was sort of standing around, gathered around two white-haired people. No, silver-haired. A boy and girl, with purple eyes to boot. They looked like the Targaryens in the stories of old. Everyone’s eyes turned to me when I walked in and the silver-haired girl came running up to me and gave me a hug. “Uncle Jon!” She exclaimed. I tried to shake her from me, but she only tightened her grip. The boy walked over to me and remarked, “Do not crowd him, Dany, let him go.” She did as he asked and he gave me a hug as well and muttered a small, “Little brother.” He then released me and took a step back.

I was beyond confused. “Will someone tell me what in the seven hells is going on here?”

Robb walked out of the shadows and coolly remarked, “Our two visitors claim to be Targaryens. The girl claims to be the Mad King's daughter and the boy claims to be the first son of Rhaegar Targaryen. They also claim that you are not the son of Eddard Stark, but the son of a union between Rhaegar Targaryen and our aunt, Lyanna Stark. They say you were not born a bastard, but the trueborn son of Rhaegar.” He frowned. I was perplexed, truly I was. What in the seven hells was happening. Robb then continued in a sort of empty and emotionless voice, “They have come here to ask that we help them retake Westeros and restore House Targaryen to its former glory.”

What?


	16. 16. Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon becomes acquainted with his relatives

16\. Fire and Blood

I returned to the Great Hall and it was shockingly quiet. Everyone was sort of standing around, gathered around two white-haired people. No, silver-haired. A boy and girl, with purple eyes to boot. They looked like the Targaryens in the stories of old. Everyone’s eyes turned to me when I walked in and the silver-haired girl came running up to me and gave me a hug. “Uncle Jon!” She exclaimed. I tried to shake her from me, but she only tightened her grip. The boy walked over to me and remarked, “Do not crowd him, Dany, let him go.” She did as he asked and he gave me a hug as well and muttered a small, “Little brother.” He then released me and took a step back.

I was beyond confused. “Will someone tell me what in the seven hells is going on here?”

Robb walked out of the shadows and coolly remarked, “Our two visitors claim to be Targaryens. The girl claims to be the Mad King's daughter and the boy claims to be the first son of Rhaegar Targaryen. They also claim that you are not the son of Eddard Stark, but the son of a union between Rhaegar Targaryen and our aunt, Lyanna Stark. They say you were not born a bastard, but the trueborn son of Rhaegar.” He frowned. I was perplexed, truly I was. What in the seven hells was happening. Robb then continued in a sort of empty and emotionless voice, “They have come here to ask that we help them retake Westeros and restore House Targaryen to its former glory.”

What?

The girl tugged on my shirt again. “Will you help us, Uncle Jon?”

Before I could respond, the boy spoke first. “He’s not your uncle, Daenarys. He is your nephew. You are his aunt.”

She shrugged, not really concerned with what the boy had said. “Shut up, Aegon.”

I squinted, “How do we know that either of you are real Targaryens? I was taught that the Targaryens had died out many years ago.”

At that, I heard an uproar of “yeahs” and other forms of affirmation at the question I posed. What they were saying didn’t make sense. Despite their physical features it didn’t make sense that they were Targaryens. Beyond that, it didn’t make sense for them to say that I was a Targaryen either. My father was Lord Eddard Stark and that was that. 

The girl huffed and responded. “We can prove that we are who we say we are.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is that so? Well how do you plan on producing evidence of your claim?”

“Fire.” The boy said. 

“What?” I asked in return.

The boy elaborated. “Members of the House Targaryen have always been able to pass through fire. I, Aegon of House Targaryen and Daenerys of House Targaryen can both walk through fire and both will live.”

Robb spoke up at once. “Someone light a fire in the courtyard. We will see what their words are worth. If they are telling the truth, they will live. And if they are lying, then they will burn on a stake of their own making.”

At Robb’s words, the entire population of people in the Great Hall stood up and left to go outside and witness the event for themselves. Robb lingered, so I waited for him and walked over to him. He didn’t look up at me when I walked over, so I asked. “Hey. Are you upset with me?”

His eyes shot up at me and he shook his head. “No Jon, of course I’m not upset at you. I’m not even really upset with the supposed Targaryens. I’m more upset with the circumstances themselves. What if it’s true, Jon? We just finished a war and now they’ll want us to go back to war and fight for them? I can’t do that Jon. Renly and Margaery are our allies and we’ve made promises and bonds with them and now we’re supposed to give it all up for these people we barely know? I just want to settle down with you and be happy. Is that too much to ask for? To have the opportunity to relax with the boy I love?”

I gave him a quick peck on the lips. “No Robb, it’s not too much to ask for.” I told him. “In fact, it’s the least you deserve. You’ve taken on so much responsibility in such a short amount of time. Hey, have I told you that I’m so very proud of you? I don’t remember if I have, but I’ll say it now: I’m so very proud of you Robb. My king. My lord. No matter who they are or what powers they may or may not possess, I’m not going to war for them Robb and neither are you. If they want to raise an army, they may, but they can leave us out of it.”

Robb smiled. “Can I tell you something? I love the sound of that. I can’t handle any more conflict.”

I nodded. “Shall we go and watch them walk across the flames ourselves? If they succeed, it will truly be a sight to see.”

He shook his head. “Go on love, you watch it and tell me about it later. I just need a break from it all. Besides, if it doesn’t go well and they both burn, that will be a sight that will never leave my mind.”

I sighed. I then kissed him on the cheek and then I skipped out of the Great Hall into the courtyard to watch. First the boy went. He looked into the fire as if it were nothing. He must have been inside the fire for 20 seconds and I admit, I was certain that he had perished. Then, he emerged on the other end of the fire, alive, but totally naked.

The boy walked straight over to me, with not a shred of clothing on his body. “Now do you believe us? Or will Daenerys have to disgrace herself by walking naked in this crowd of people?”

I shook my head. “That won’t be necessary.”

Then the girl called me over to her and I followed. “Yes?”

“I have a surprise, something that I haven’t even told Aegon.” She uncovered a bush and she presented three small creatures to me. I couldn’t believe my eyes. “Oh gods.” I muttered. “Are those dragons?”


	17. What to Do With Your New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns how to deal with his new family members.

The boy walked straight over to me, with not a shred of clothing on his body. “Now do you believe us? Or will Daenerys have to disgrace herself by walking naked in this crowd of people?”

I shook my head. “That won’t be necessary.”

Then the girl called me over to her and I followed. “Yes?”

“I have a surprise, something that I haven’t even told Aegon.” She uncovered a bush and she presented three small creatures to me. I couldn’t believe my eyes. “Oh gods.” I muttered. “Are those dragons?”

I knew I had to be mistaken. How could it be possible that dragons were in Winterfell? With these two silver haired Targaryens? 

The girl nodded. “Yes, they’re mine. Well, mine and Aegon’s I guess. I’ve given then names. Would you like to hear them?”

I took a step back. “You’ve given them names? As if they’re some simple horses or plain dogs?” I was shocked. She began to recoil and I realized that I might have been a bit harsh with her. I took a deep breath and then asked. “Fine. Tell me their names.”

She began to smile again. “The one on the far left is Rhaegal, the one in the middle is Viserion, and the one on the right is Drogon.” 

I nodded. In truth, I didn’t really give a damn what the names of her beast were. Anyone in Westeros knew the tales of Aegon the Conqueror and how he and his two sisters brought an entire continent to its knees with three dragons. There were three dragons and three Targaryens…..why had they come here? They had three dragons, but two Targaryens. Had they come in an attempt to recruit me as their newest dragon rider? 

I squinted. “Why are you here?”

She shrugged. “Didn’t Aegon and I already tell you that?”

I rolled my eyes. She was being difficult on purpose. I took a step back again. “Where is your brother?”

She shook her head. “He’s not my brother. He’s my nephew and so are you. You are his brother.”

I threw my hands up in exasperation. “You know who I’m talking about! Take me to him! Now!”

She stepped closer to me in a very frightening way. “Do not speak to me like that. I may be a girl, but I will not be talked down to, especially not by the likes of you. You are my brother’s son. We are the last members of the House Targaryen, would you have us be enthralled into infighting and drama?” With that, she began to walk away. Then she turned around and said, “Aegon is in the bell tower with that girl Sansa that you call a sister.”

That sent me running. What would that boy be doing with Sansa alone in the tower? Nothing good. I ran into the tower. I heard a feminine voice laugh and I paused. They must have just been having a friendly conversation, clearly nothing untoward was happening. 

I adopted a much calmer demeanor and carefully walked up the stairs. When I arrived at the door to the room they were sitting in, I paused. I peered into the room, looking around to see what was going on. It had become dead quiet. I looked into the room, only to see Sansa and the boy kissing!

I burst into the room and they jumped apart. “Jon?” Sansa asked, frightened.

“What’s going on here?” I asked. 

I looked from Sansa to Aegon to Sansa again. Aegon started mumbling something and I couldn’t hear it at all. Then, Sansa announced, “We’re in love!”

I squinted. “What? You’re what? How could you two possibly be in love? You don’t know each other.”

Sansa rolled her eyes at that. “That’s hardly true. And besides, you are certainly not in a position to judge anyone on their choice of partner.”

I raised my eyebrow, “Oh is that so? And why is that?”

She moved her hair out of her eyes and looked at me, eye to eye. “You know exactly why that is. In the time that I was gone, you and Robb have declared your love for each other and everyone allows it because Robb is king. No one raises any objections to your love and relationship, so how dare you try to tell me that I’m not fit to make my own decisions about how I love!”

She was right, of course. I was really the last person who was in a position to judge anyone about who they choose to date. But yet and still, I wasn’t really judging her, I was just concerned. 

I was scrambling for words, but luckily Aegon spoke up. “Sansa dear, would you give Jon and I a minute to speak? I’m certain that he will be more understanding after a talk.”

Sansa scowled, but she did not object. She laid a kiss on Aegon’s cheek and walked past me. I set my eyes on Aegon, looking him up and down. He was handsome, yes, but in a scary sort of way. The sort that knows he’s handsome and doesn’t feel bad about exploiting it. 

He took a deep breath and began. “I can understand thoroughly why you would object to my liaison with the Lady Sansa, but I guarantee you that it is pure of heart and pure of nature. I swear that to you on my honor as a Targaryen.”

I rolled my eyes. “Did Sansa tell you of what she suffered at the hands of the Lannisters?”

He nodded. “She did.”

“So you must tell me how you are any different than them. You and your sister or niece or aunt come here to my home, our home, and you make claims and demand things. Why are you here? Tell me, why are you here?”

His face was blank. “We need you, Jon. That is why we’re here.”

I shook my head. “I thought as much, but I had sought to give you all the benefit of the doubt. You come here, hoping and praying that I will side with you all because of some blood tie that you claim we have. I don’t know you. Nor do I know the girl, either. I do not intend to help you all take back the Seven Kingdoms nor will I assist in that. There are far more important things for me to concern myself with.”

He just sighed. “We don’t know each other very well, but that is not my fault nor is it yours. I’m supposed to be your older brother, I was supposed to teach you things. I should have taught you how to talk to girls (although I guess in your case, boys) and I should have taught you how to joust. I wish that I had been given the chance to be your brother and I wish that we had both had the chance to know our father. They say he was a good man. I’m certain he was. I wish that we had both been born in the court of our father in the Red Keep. Maybe in another world, in another life, we’ll be given that opportunity. But not in this one. Now we must make our decisions as to what we want to do. We are the last Targaryens, Jon. Whether you’d like to admit that or not. I’m not daft or stupid or unrealistic. I never thought for one second you would be jumping to help Daenarys and me. Nor will I ask you to. But I want you to understand that I am you brother, the only one that you have by blood. Will you at least give me a chance to prove to you that I am worthy of your affection?”

I slowly nodded. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know. I'm horrible for not updating all month. Please do forgive me. From now on, I'm going to update this story every Sunday. Also, there will be about 5 more chapters after this one. Thank you.


	18. How to Handle Your Fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb finally have some time together.

18.

It had been a ridiculously long day and by the time I had returned to the Great Hall, I found that Robb had already left and gone to bed. I sighed. I already knew that he had to be tired and exhausted, but for him to just drift off to bed without me showed how truly exhausted he had to be.

I wandered off to bed, in the attempt of speaking with him before he completely dozed off. I slowly opened the door to our bedroom and peered in. It was so nice to look inside the bedroom; it had been a lifetime and a half since I’d set eyes on it. It was so crazy to me how my fortunes had changed: from the bastard child of a lord to the fiancee of a king. I closed the door behind myself as I walked in. The fire was slowly dying, so I walked over to it and threw in another log of wood. I turned back to look at Robb, who was lying on the bed. I smiled at him: he looked so handsome. I slowly crept into bed, trying to avoid waking him up. I carefully got underneath the covers and snuggled next to Robb. Then he grabbed me firmly.

“Where have you been?” He asked sleepily.

“The tower. I was speaking with Aegon.” I decided to tell Robb about Aegon and Sansa later on. If I told him now, he would jump from the bed and kill Aegon with his two bare hands. 

Robb rolled his eyes at me. “You were speaking with that boy. What could you have possibly been speaking about?”

I giggled at him. He looked so handsome when he tried to be brave and hard. “Nothing much. I spoke with him about why he and the girl are here.”

Robb looked into my eyes and began stroking my face. “Why, pray tell, are they here?”

I shrugged. “They want me to help them retake the Iron Throne.”

Robb groaned loudly and turned away from me. “I do hope you told them that would not be happening, not in this world or the next. It would serve us no purpose to tangle with them in hopes of restoring them to them or their house to power. We have just returned from war and it would be pointless to re engage in one. Besides, Renly and Margaery are our allies, if not our friends. We fought together, side by side, and we should not hope to anger them by dancing with dragons.”

That reminded me of something else that I needed to tell him. “Speaking of dragons, the girl has some. Three of them.”

Robb looked at me for a quick second, then turned away from me and knocked off a pillow from the bed. “Tell them to go! Tell them to leave! I am the King in the North and I will banish from Winterfell and all the North! I won’t have this! I won’t!”

Robb was angry and tired. I hugged him in an attempt to calm him down. He laid his head on my chest and slowed his fast breathing. “Jon.” He muttered. “I’m sick of it. I want peace. I want to be married. I had wanted to plan our wedding but here I am, stressed out about yet another problem.”

I sighed and laid a kiss on his forehead. “Aye, I know. But that’s what it is to be a King. There are many who will want you to fall and there will be many who would laugh at our disposal. We must be strong. You must be strong and I’ll be strong for you. I swear unto you, Robb, my lord and my king and my love, that I will always be strong for you, to the best of my ability.”

Robb wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed me. He ran his hands through my hair as his tongue explored my mouth. He touched me all over, from my stomach to my legs to my butt. His hands explored me to the fullest. I love you dearly, Jon.” He kissed me and then continued. “In this wicked, wicked and evil world, you remain to be the only person I can trust.”

I felt a little bad when he said that, knowing that I had kept Sansa and Aegon’s affair secret from him. I sighed and quietly muttered. “Sansa and Aegon were together in the tower. They say they love each other. They want to be married.”

Robb stared at me for a long while, not moving a single bone in his body, I couldn’t even hear him breathing. He simply shook his head at me. “You wanted to tell me. Why?”

I was speechless. I was almost shaking too. “I’m sorry. I did not want to upset you.”

He raised his eye incredulously. “You didn’t want to upset me?” He asked. His tone was extremely unfriendly and he was clearly not happy with me. It wasn’t a game nor was it a joke: he was mad. “You should have said that when you first entered.” His voice dropped in ice, as cold as the winter winds in Winterfell. He stood and began dressing himself. “I fail to understand why you would keep something like that from me.”

I was honestly shocked. I couldn’t remember a time where Robb had been upset with me. “I didn’t keep it from you. I just wanted you to get a bit of rest. I’m sorry.”

He set his eyes upon me, staring darkly and coldly. “You kept it from me. For why, I don’t know. But I really hope that it’s not because you intend to ally yourself with him and House Targaryen.”

I ran my hands through my hair. I moved towards the door and stood in front of it. “Robb, I did no such thing.”

Robb made his way to the door and muttered. “Move, Jon. I don’t want to hurt you. I have to handle this now.”

I was begging. “Please don’t go. Not like this when you’re angry. Please.”

His face was still hard. “If they marry, he could have a claim to the North. Move. As your king, I command it.”

In acquiescence, I moved to the side. He walked out of our room and slammed the door behind him.


	19. What To Do When You’re Exhausted

19\. 

Robb didn’t come back. I didn’t even get any sleep that night: I tossed and I turned and I spun around the bed in a sad attempt at going to sleep. It never happened. I had never seen Robb upset with me. He had never been upset with me when we were lovers and he had never been upset with me when we were just brothers. I didn’t even know what to do with a Robb that was upset with me. 

I wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, either. However, the chances that he was out and about, yelling at Sansa and attempting to banish Aegon and Daenerys from Winterfell. I could manage Robb in a rage, that was light work. But Robb, when he was cold and upset? Totally new territory. I had considered going out to find him, but I guessed that might upset him further if he found me around the grounds.

After daybreak had come, a soft knock fell on the door. I sighed and went to open it. Robb was standing on the other side, wearing a soft smile. “Hello.” He muttered.

I furrowed my brows. “Why did you knock? This is our room. You have the key.”

Robb shrugged. “I know that. I just wanted to see if you would still open it for me…” He trailed off and then quietly said. “I’m sorry, Jon. I shouldn’t have behaved that way. I’ve just been so stressed out and upset and there’s been so much going on, I just can’t stand it. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”

He looked so sincere and sorry, I knew he meant it. King or not, he was still tired and exhausted and wartorn. Who could blame him for being upset at yet another threat to his kingdom or his reign or his family? It would be too much for anyone to bear and I hadn’t made it any better. 

I softly grabbed his hands and then looked into his beautiful eyes. “I’m sorry too. I should have told you about Aegon and Sansa as soon as I came back into the bed. I don’t know why I didn’t; I thought it would only upset you and stress you out even further and I know that’s the last thing you need is to be stressed now. You deserve to be happy, you know. You deserve peace.”

Robb cupped my cheeks and kissed me. “I love you Jon Stark. I love you so much.” I kissed him back. “I love you too.” Robb moved into the room and I shut the door behind us. “So, where have you been all night?”

“Everywhere under the sun.” Robb responded. “Sansa and that boy fled to Wintertown in an attempt to get married before any of us could stop them. They succeeded.”

“What?” I asked quietly.

Robb nodded. “Yes, they are married.” Robb ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s a diplomatic nightmare, really it is. The sister of the King in the North marries a pretender for the Iron Throne. I wish she hadn’t been so selfish. Doesn’t she realize the implications that this will have on the rest of us?”

I shrugged and smirked. “I seem to recall some people saying the same thing about the two of us being together.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Well that’s not quite the same thing and you know it. We were made for each other. Sansa and that boy feel nothing but lust for each other. I can’t bring myself to support it.” He shook his head. “Besides, we have greater problems now. Renly and Margaery’s spies in our court have informed them that we have the two Targaryens in our court and they have requested that we hand them over.” He trailed off, clearly omitting something. 

“What is it, Robb? What aren’t you saying?” I asked him, earnest and eager to know.

He frowned and sighed. “They’re asking for you too. They know that Rhaegar is your father.”

I gulped. What would they want with me? I cocked my head to the side. “What are we going to do?” I asked him.

He looked into my eyes and told me, “I’ll obviously not be sending you to anyone. I think they have a lot of fucking nerve to request that I send you to them. You are mine. You will be my consort and you are mine. I’ve half a mind to send an army down there.” He calmed himself and continued. “Obviously, I won’t be doing that. I wouldn’t have given a second thought at sending the boy and the girl down to them, but now that the boy is now my brother in law, it puts me in a bad situation. If I hand them over, I’ll be handing over a member of my own family and what sort of king does that? My men will ultimately begin to doubt me and my rule. On the other hand, if I allow them to stay here, Renly’s armies are certain to attack us, causing yet another war and not necessarily one that we can easily win. Damned if I do and damned if I don’t.”

I sighed and crawled into his lap. It was in reality quite the predicament. “If you take the side of the Targaryens, it might be worthy to note that they do have dragons. No matter how many armies that they send to us, the dragons are far more powerful. They would never expect dragons.”

Robb nodded. “Yes, yes, of course. The dragons are certainly an edge that they can’t expect nor will they be able to anticipate them. It will certainly help us.” He laid down on the bed, tired. “I just want peace.” He muttered. I climbed over his body and began to unlace his breeches. As his lover, it was my duty to take care of him, body and mind. I had been neglecting one of those responsibilities. I pulled his breeches down to his knees and shoved his cock in my mouth. He groaned and I felt his hands slip into my hair. “Oh fuck. Gods.” I slurped and sucked and rubbed his cock, trying to make him cum. I just wanted him to feel good, to feel some release. He kept moaning and groaning and shaking. “Oh Jon.” He moaned. “Gonna cum. Be a good boy and drink it all.” I braced myself as I felt a river of cum flow into my throat. Robb grabbed me and pulled me up to him and kissed me. “I love you Jon.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”


	20. What to Do When It's the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon learn to come to terms with their new circumstances.

20.

1 Month Later

Robb and I had fallen into a sort of pattern of sleeping during the day and keeping watch during the night, when we were certain that any misdeeds would occur. In the month that passed, I had learned much about my new relations. Aegon was an excellent soldier, he had learned to fight from strange men in Essos and he had to fight in the slave pits twice. He was smart and cunning. He was also a good husband to Sansa and it had become increasingly clear to me that she was with child. I decided not to remark on it until she decided to make it common knowledge. As for Daenerys, she was quick witted and had a talent with her dragons, to which she cared for exclusively. They had grown rapidly over the weeks and she oversaw them and taught them. Robb had grown to tolerate the two Targaryens and though he would never admit it, he appeared to have even fond of them, in his own way. I had even caught Robb engaged in conversation with Aegon albeit a very short conversation. Things were appearing to be settling down for us and Winterfell was at peace. At least, that is what we thought. 

A violent and harsh knock fell upon our door, startling both Robb and me. Robb jumped and opened the door. “What?”

It was Theon standing at the door, a sword in his hand. “Robb, we’re under attack!”

Robb took a step back, a confused look across his face. “What? Whatever do you mean?”

“Renly’s armies are only a short while from here! Daenerys and Aegon have already mounted their dragons. They intend to burn them all and take the throne!” 

Robb immediately turned around to grab his sword and he haphazardly threw on some armor. Then he turned to me, “Jon, I order you to stay in this room until the fighting is finished.”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, please, let’s not do that again. In the last war, you refused to let me anywhere near the fighting, despite the fact that I am better trained than any of the rest who go and fight. I will not stay here and be idle!”

Robb growled. “Oh but you will. I am your King and you will remain here. You will not be allowed to take part in any of the fighting, do you understand me?”

I huffed and crossed my arms. Robb grunted at me and laid a soft kiss upon my cheek. “It is for your own protection, for your own safety. Do not begrudge me this.” I wasn’t dumb nor was it a new sentiment, either. Robb was the King in the North and I was in fact one of his subjects. He wanted me to stay put and stay safe because he loved me and didn’t wish to see me hurt. However, I was a man. A man that could fight and a man that was perfectly able to wield a sword. I refused to be bedruged of my right to fight and serve my home. “I will not sit out of this fight, Robb. Do not command me.”

Robb just shook his head at me. “Ah, stubborn to the last aren’t we? Well then, in that case, I’ll just have to politely ask that you forgive me for what I’m about to do and just remember that it’s for your own best interest.” I was just about to ask Robb what in the Old Gods’ name was he about to do, when I felt a sharp force against the back of my head and I immediately blacked out.

When I awoke, I had an outrageously painful headache pounding in my head. There were raucous noises coming from the Great Hall and though my headache did not want any parts of any more loud noises or sounds, I decided that I would make my way to the Great Hall anyway, even if just to give Robb a well deserved piece of my mind for his unacceptable behavior.

When I arrived in the Great Hall, all eyes fell on me and yet, no one said anything. The music promptly stopped playing and silence fell over the room. “What?” I asked, confused and slightly offended.

Daenerys walked to me first, then bent her knee in deference. “All hail Jon of the Houses Stark and Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms."

Almost like a wave, the entire hall fell on their knees, repeating what Daenerys had said. I was beyond confused. The entire scene reminded me of the night that Northern lords had crowned Robb the King in the North. “What the fuck is happening?” I coarsely asked her.

Suddenly, a deep and familiar voice rose from the crowd: it was Robb’s. “Despite the fact that we won the battle, Aegon was killed. You are the next male Targaryen. You are the heir to the Iron Throne.”

I felt like I had all the air knocked out of me, it was almost as if I couldn’t breathe. I didn’t want to be a king. I had been born a bastard, at least that is what I had thought of myself, that is what everyone thought of me. And now, here I was, being told that I am now the king? Suddenly and swiftly, I made a plan to alleviate some of the burden of ruling.

“I will not have Daenerys excluded based upon her gender. She has worked hard and strived most diligently to regain her father’s throne. She and I will rule jointly and side by side as King and Queen.”

Daenerys looked shocked, but she smiled and muttered a silent “thank you.” I smiled back at her and announced, “Drink to your new King and Queen.” The crowd became entangled with their own discussions when she turned to me and gave me a hug. “Thank you for that. Most men would have never given me the credit I deserved in bringing forth this change. We will rule well together, I know it.”

I nodded to her. “I am sure of it. Of course, I will have to speak to Robb now.” She nodded and I turned away from her. Robb had slowly made his way back to our bedroom and so I decided to follow him back. He was lying on our bed with an empty look upon his face.

“Robb. Are you upset that you won’t be King anymore?” I asked.

He shrugged. “A little, yes. But I’ve been ruling and warring for quite some time now. Maybe it will be good for you to see how hard it is. Besides, I’m sure that my king will bestow many titles upon me.”

I kissed him. “Of course I will. I love you, Robb. We’re in this together.”

Robb kissed me back, fiercely but sweetly. “We always have been.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me into bed with him. It reminded me of our first night together. My, how things had changed. But one thing had stayed the same: Robb was mine and I was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first work and it's my longest, so it's very bittersweet that it has come to an end. I truly thank you all for reading it.


End file.
